Wizarding World Meet the Winchesters
by SicTruths
Summary: One minute, Sam and Dean were in the bunker, the next they were in an house full of witches and wizards, not to mention that they were teenagers again and were going to go to a school full of them. It doesn't help that they had to keep quiet about Dean's condition. Not only is that a problem, they also had to figure out who zapped them into the mystery house. M for Dean's language.
1. Chapter 1

** So, I decided to start a new story and make it a crossover this time. I absolutely love Supernatural and the idea for this story popped into my head one day and I decided to write it. It does take place after the ninth season, so if you haven't watched the newest season yet, just beware that this contains spoilers, especially a rather large one. Anyways, now that I'm done with that, please enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter**

Chapter 1: Just what we need

"Dammit, the son of a bitch got away again!" the man practically yelled as he stomped up to stairs and flopped into one of the wooden chairs. "How the hell did he get away?"

"I have no idea Dean. I thought I knew what we were going up against, but apparently I didn't know everything," the other brother said as he joined Dean in a similar wooden chair across from him. "You shouldn't have attempted to use the First Blade Dean. It could have ended worse than it had."

Dean rubbed one of the wounds he had acquired on tonight's hunt, streaking the blood across his temple and into his hair. "It would have turned out worse if I hadn't, Sammy. I can handle it now."

"No you can't, Dean. Do you remember what happened to Caine when he used it to much? You've been barely able to handle your new abilities now, we don't need more problems," Sam said, leaning forwards and resting his arms on the table. "Give me back to Blade so you won't feel compelled to use it again."

"Fine, whatever. I'm too tired to argue over this right now," Dean growled, knowing he wouldn't win an argument against Sammy. He reached for the Blade that was strapped to his belt and threw it across the table to Sam. Sam wrapped the Blade in a cloth and stuck it in the pocket of the jacket he was wearing. Dean's eyes flashed black as the blade left his hand. "I'm gonna take a shower to get all this shit off of me and then go to bed. Wake me up if you find anything else about whatever the hell we're hunting."

As Dean moved to get up, Sam quickly stopped him by saying, "Wait, I managed to grab something from whatever that was tonight. It must have dropped it or something. I think that it's what it was using as a weapon."

Sam drew something out of his back pocket and tossed it in the center of the table so Dean was able to see it also. All it looked like was a long stick. It was battered and looked like it would break at any moment, but other than that it didn't look special at all. Dean picked it up and twirled it around in his hand.

"Are you sure this is what it was using as a weapon? All it is a stick, and a pretty shitty looking one at that," Dean said, flipping it in his hands. There was suddenly a _crack_ and a purple beam shot out of the end of the stick, hitting a bookshelf and knocking it over. Dean yelped and threw the stick across the room, where it hit a wall and fell to the floor. "What the hell was that? I swear I didn't do anything!"

"Well, whatever that thing is, I don't think it's a normal stick," Sam said, cautiously walking towards the thrown stick.

"Sammy, what the hell are you doing? Didn't you just see what it did? Don't go grab it!" Dean exclaimed, reaching forwards to grab Sam to stop him from moving towards the stick, but Sam evaded him and continued to the stick. He bent and picked it up, examining it.

"Dean, don't tell me you're afraid of a stick. Look, it isn't doing anything," Sam said, holding the stick by what he assumed was the end of it and pointed it at Dean, who instinctively stepped to the side out of the way of the stick. Sam chuckled at him and Dean moved forwards, standing next to Sam. He leaned forwards and took a closer look at the stick. Suddenly, the tip of the stick started to glow. Both Sam and Dean felt a wave of sleepiness wash over them and before they knew it, darkness enveloped them.

xXxXxX

Sirius and Remus were sitting at the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place. Remus sat across from Sirius, filling him in on what was going on in the outside world, seeing how Sirius was forbidden to leave Grimmuald. His mother's painting had been quiet all day, which made it a good day in everyone's book. Remus just got done talking when they both heard the flutter of wings and they instinctively looked around for an owl.

"What do you think that was?" Remus asked when he didn't see an owl around them. "It sounded like an owl, but I don't see one anywhere."  
>"I thought it was an owl too. I wonder what it was," Sirius replied, still looking around. Then, as if on cue, they heard a loud thump and both turned back to the table, falling off the chairs in surprise and reached for their wands. Laying on the table were two boys. One had short hair, looking about Harry's age and was dressed in a large leather jacket. The other boy, this one younger and with longer hair, was wearing a large flannel and jacket that enveloped his small frame.<p>

"Where the hell did they come from?" Sirius exclaimed, pointing his wand at the two unconscious boys. "Remus, go get Molly."

Remus disappeared out the door to find her while Sirius stayed on watch, making sure neither boy tried anything. Sure they were kids, but you can't trust anyone these days, especially when You-Know-Who was back. Sirius heard noise outside the door and turned to see Remus walk back in, closely followed by a short red haired woman. When she saw the boys, she gasped.

"What in the world happened to them? Why are they covered in blood?" the woman asked, her voice full of concern. Sirius scoffed. Even when the children were complete strangers, Molly still cared for them like they were her own.

"We didn't do anything. The two of them just appeared on the table after we heard the flutter of wings," Remus said. "We have no idea who either of them are or why they're covered in blood."

"Well, whatever the reason is, we have to get their wounds taken care of and make them feel comfortable until they wake up," Molly said, walking towards the boys even after both Remus and Sirius tried to stop her. When she got close enough to see the boys more clearly, she noticed a piece of white paper sitting on the chest of the older boy. She picked it up and read it aloud: _"I'm counting on you to watch over the moose and the squirrel. Just a warning, they will probably try to kill you when they wake up, but once they get that out of their systems, they'll be fine. Good luck!"_

"What the hell is that about?" Sirius asked, reading the letter again over Molly's shoulder.

"I'm guessing that it is from whoever dropped them off here," Remus responded, looking at the boys again. That was when he noticed something else on the chest of the younger boy and he picked it up, holding the golden feather for the other two occupants of the house to see. "Why did they have a feather on them? It doesn't resemble any birds' feather that I've seen."

"One of you get ahold of Dumbledore and the rest of the Order as I take care of the boys. The other one of you help me," Molly ordered, setting the note to the side as she turned her attention back to the two children still on the table. Remus made a move to help her, grabbing ahold of the younger boy beneath the arms to pull him up when something fell from his pocket. Carefully setting the boy back down, Remus stooped down the pick up the mystery object wrapped in a cloth. Curious, he unwrapped it and gasped when he saw what it was.

"What do you have there, Remus?" Sirius asked, seeing his surprise. Remus passed the object over to Sirius so he and Molly could see it. Sitting in the white piece of cloth was some sort of half a jaw, sharpened on the underneath to be used as a weapon. Sirius sat the thing down on the table and checked for other weapons. He found some sort of muggle weapon on both boys that he recognized as guns, and another knife on the younger boy. Molly stared at the collection of weapons in surprise.

"Why in the world would boys their age have so many weapons?" Molly asked in surprise, sounding slightly sad. "They shouldn't have them."

"You-Know-Who is back. Maybe they have them because of him," Sirius suggested.

"They're muggle weapons, which most likely means that both boys are muggles also and don't know about You-Know-Who," Remus said, staring at the two boys, still unconscious on the table.

"I don't care to find out now. First thing's first, help me get them to another room. FRED, GEORGE! GET OUT OF HERE!" Molly yelled as two twin sons popped into the room. It was obvious when they saw the boys on the table, but their fear of their angry mother overpowered it and they Apparated out of the room with a loud _pop_. "Those boys."

Remus quickly went to help Molly before they had any other trouble.

xXxXxX

"So, there's two unconscious boys laying on the kitchen table down stairs," Fred and George said together as the Apparated into the room where Ron and Hermione were. Ron yelped in surprise and fell out of his seat while Hermione almost followed suit, only managing to catch the table in time.

"What the bloody hell are you doing? I swear you're going to give me a bloody heart attack one of these days!" Ron said, still sitting on the ground and clutching his chest, trying to calm his heart. "Wait, what about two unconscious people in the kitchen?"

"We just popped down into the kitchen so get some food-," one of the twins started.

"-and we saw two boys down there before mum kicked us out," the other one finished. "We think it's time to come up with a plan."

"Do you guys really think that's a good idea? I mean, there is probably a reason why Mrs. Weasley didn't want you down there."

"Yeah, probably," Fred said, soon joined by George, "but what fun is it to not know? So, what do you say, little brother? Are you in?"

"Of course I am," Ron said and when he saw the look Hermione was giving him, he sighed. "Come one, 'Mione, don't tell me that you aren't bored either. You already read practically every book in the library."

Hermione thought for a moment before finally saying, "Fine, but if we get caught, I'm blaming you. I'll go get Ginny,"

"Awesome!" the twins exclaimed together. "Time to break out the Ear!"

xXxXxX

The first thing that Dean noticed when he awoke was that he was on a soft bed. Which wasn't right at all. Last he remembered, he passed out on a hard floor. Realizing this, Dean's instinct flared to life and he sat straight up, fully awake now. Looking around, he noticed that he was in an unfamiliar room. It was dirty and dusty, with two closets and a door that he assumed lead out of the room. A broken dresser was pushed up against the wall with a dusty mirror next to it. There was a bed next to him, which he saw Sammy laying on, curled up in the blankets. Dean got off his bed, feeling the cold wood floors under his feet as he walked towards Sammy. As he got close enough to finally see Sam's face, he gasped in surprise. Sam looked like he went through a time machine, sending him back to his thirteen year old body. Suddenly realizing something, Dean ran over to the mirror and wiped a section of dirty off it with the sleeve of the black shirt he had on that wasn't his. Staring back at him was a fifteen year old version of himself. Not believing what he saw, Dean quickly ran back over to Sammy, shaking him awake.

"Dean, leave me alone. I don't care what it is, just tell me when I'm awake," Sam mumbled, burying deeper into the blankets.

"Sure, I can wait, but I think you want to know why you're about to go through puberty again," Dean said, crossing his arms and smirking.

"Wait, what?" This caught Sam's attention and he quickly sat up, staring at Dean with wide eyes. "Why do you look fifteen? And why are you smiling?"

"Take a look in the mirror, bitch. You'll love it," Dean said, still smirking. He couldn't wait to see Sammy's reaction."

"Jerk," Sam replied and got up to go to the mirror. He looked around at the room also in confusion. When he finally looked into the mirror, he gasped in surprise and stumbled back from it. "What the hell happened?"

"How should I know? Last I remember was you holding the stick and then we blacked out. I don't even know where we are," Dean said. Dean suddenly thought of something and yanked the collar of his shirt down and saw that the anti-possession (which was pretty much useless now) was still there. He did the same check with the hand scar that Castiel had left, which was also still there. "It looks like we still have the scars and everything, however that works."

"Yeah, we still do," Sam said, after he checked his anti-possession tattoo and the scar on his hand also. "We also don't have our weapons. I'm guessing whoever put us here have them."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean swore, angry. "We need to get them back. Ruby's knife and the Blade are the only things that kill demons. Come here and help me find something to use as a weapon."  
>Together, the two brothers looked around the whole room for something to use as weapons. Dean suggested that they just break the mirror and use the shards of glass, but Sam quickly shot the idea down, saying that it was stupid and they would probably hurt themselves instead of the enemy. Dean just replied with 'Bitch' and Sam chuckled and said 'Jerk'. They finally found suitable weapons. Dean broke off the metal bars that held up the cloths in the closets and passed one to Sam. Armed with the metal poles, the brothers snuck over to the door and pressed their ears against it do listen to any sounds of people outside. When neither of them heard anything, Dean slowly opened the door, making it creak loudly. Poking his head out into the hallway, he saw it was completely deserted and snuck out, Sam close behind him. They stayed low to the ground as they slowly made their way towards where they saw the stairs. The stairs creaked under them, but after years of hunting, both men were able to make the stairs quiet when they were just a few steps down. About halfway down, Dean motioned for Sam to stop when they heard voices.<p>

"So they just 'appeared'?" a man's voice asked.

"Yes. Sirius and I were just sitting at the table talking when we heard the sound of wings and them the boys were on the table," another man said, but his voice sounded more tired than the first voice.

"They could have been Death Eaters! Why didn't you question them right when you saw them?" a deeper, angrier voice of a man demanded. "Remember, _constant vigilance_!"

"Moody! They are children! They are not Death Eaters and I will not let you treat them as such," the warm voice of a woman said the deep voiced man.

"You can't know for sure. I say we use _veritaserum_," the deep voiced man said.

"Moody, trust Molly. We checked for the Death Mark on both boys and neither of them had it. All they had were some scars and a weird tattoo on their chests, which, don't worry Moody, we already checked them out and the tattoos don't seem to mean anything," a new voice said, this one a man also.

"It doesn't matter! With You-Know-Who back, no one who isn't in the Order can't be trusted," Deep-voice man, Moody, said again.

"They are children, just as Molly said, Moody, not to mention that one looks the same age as Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and the other one looks even younger than that," the voice from an older woman said.

"You-Know-Who has children in his leagues, it doesn't matter whether they have the Mark or not," Moody angrily said. Damn, Dean thought, that guy really doesn't like us.

"They aren't even wizards, Moody," the tired sounding man said, finally speaking again. "The weapons they had on them were obviously muggle made, except for the weird jaw knife thing that the younger boy had on him. We still don't know what it is, but given everything we know, both boys are muggle."

Dean looked back at Sam and mouthed _'What the hell does muggle mean?'_ Sam shrugged his shoulders and both boys turned their attention back at to the conversation below them. It sounded like Moody was about to disagree once more, but the older woman interrupted him, "I think we wait for Dumbledore to come and see what he thinks."

"I agree with Minerva," the tired sounding man said. "Dumbledore in the leader of the Order and knows what's best."

"Fine," Moody said, huffing in angry.

Sam and Dean heard movement downstairs and decided that it was time to make their move. Clutching the poles in their hands, they snuck quietly down the stairs, careful not to alert any of the people in the room below them of their presence. The brothers were surprised when they got to the bottom of the stairs and saw the people in the room. They were all crowded around a table, but that wasn't the weirdest thing. All the people were dressed in weird clothes, and if Sam and Dean were saying that they were weird, then they were. No one in the room had noticed that yet, but Dean was about to change that. After making sure Sam was ready, Dean stepped forwards.

"Y'know, it isn't very good manners to talk about people behind their backs," Dean said, his voice loud. The people in the room turned and looked at them in surprise. "The two of us don't really appreciate in either. Now, if you don't mind, I want to know where the hell we are."

**Okay, so I hope the chapter was good. This is my first crossover and my first Harry Potter or Supernatural fanfic, so hopefully I did good. Reviews would be nice to tell me how it is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, time for chapter two. I hope you all liked the first chapter and I hope that I got most of the characters personalities close. **

Chapter 2: "A weird old man in a dress" as Dean puts it

Even Moody was silent as they stared at the two boys. It was almost impossible to sneak up on the Order, especially in an old house that creaks every time you take a step, yet still these two mystery boys managed it. Each of them were holding the metal from a closet, the older one standing protectively in front of the younger one, who they assumed was his brother. The older one was glaring at them full of hate.

"So, is someone going to answer us or not?" the older boy said, staring at each of them.

"I told you they were Death Eaters!" Moody exclaimed. "No one else could sneak up on the Order."

"Moody, stop it," Molly said, pushing past Remus and Sirius to stand in front of the boys, who both stiffened and held the metal poles up higher. "Oh, don't worry, boys, we're not going to hurt you. I'm Molly Weasley. What are your names?"

"Where are we?" the older one said, ignoring Molly's question.

"You're at the Grimmauld Place in London," Sirius broke in, stepping up beside Molly.

xXxXxX

London?! Neither boy could believe it. One minute they were in the Men of Letters bunker in Kansas, next minute they were in freakin' London! Dean looked back at Sam to see that he had the same surprised look on his face.

"London? Are we seriously in London?" Dean asked, looking back at the raggedy black haired man who was standing next to the plump red headed woman.

"Yeah, why is that so surprising?" the black haired man asked, cocking his head to the side in a way that reminded Dean of a dog.

"You boys aren't from around here, are you?" another man asked, walking up on the other side of the woman. This man looked tired and even more raggedy than the black haired man. "I could tell by your accents. If I'm not mistaken, you are from America."

"Yeah, we are," Sam said, speaking for the first time, which earned the attention from everyone in the room.

"I told you they were Death Eaters! There is no reason for people from America to be here unless they are working for You-Know-Who," the scare faced man, Moody, said, pushing through the woman and the men and pointed a stick at Sam and Dean. Both boys instantly recognized it as a similar stick as the one that was most likely still in the bunker back in Kansas. The brothers tensed again and got ready to fight if needed.

"Moody! Put your wand down or I swear I will take it from you!" the woman shrieked at Moody.

"I would listen to her, Moody. You know she is able to take your wand whether you like it or not," the black haired man said. Moody huffed, realizing that he was outnumbered, and put his wand away, going back to the corner he was previously in. The black haired man turned back to the brothers and smiled. "Sorry about Moody, he's kind of paranoid. I'm Sirius, by the way. That man over there is Remus Lupin, the woman is Molly Weasley, and behind us is Tonks and Kingsley. Everyone else left a while ago. So, now that you know us, would you introduce yourselves?"

Sam and Dean still kept quiet, not trusting anyone in the room yet. As far as they knew, any of the people in the room could be responsible for their random relocation.

"What Moody did seemed to make the boys trust us even less now," Lupin said finally after it was obvious that neither boy was going to say anything. "Well, the letter did say that neither boy was very trusting at first."

"Wait, what letter?" Sam asked, peeking out from behind Dean. "Was there a letter when you found us?"

"Yeah, here it is. This was also with you," Sirius said, fishing both things out of his pocket and holding it out to the boys. Dean shot forwards, grabbed the note and golden feather, and quickly retreated back to Sam at the base of the steps. The brothers crowded around the note and feather closely, readying the note and looking closely at the feather.

"So, angel I guess," Dean said quietly, making sure no one else in the room was able to hear them.

"Yeah, that does explain it. There isn't really anything else that could transport us across the ocean and make us teenagers again," Sam said, holding the golden feather out. "The main question, though, is who sent us here."

"All the angels that have every liked us are either dead, like Cass, or are fallen. The other ones don't particularly like us either," Dean said, staring closely at the feather.

"What about these people?" Sam asked, lifting his head to look up at the people in the room. The three in front, Sirius, Lupin, and Mrs. Weasley, were staring at them, as was the dark skinned man and the woman with the pink hair, who were still sitting at the table. "Do you think we can trust them?"

"I don't know. I'll try to contact Cass. Maybe he's somehow gotten a little of his mojo back to help us," Dean said. "Cover for me."

Sam nodded and stood in front of Dean, who kept his head bowed and closed his eyes, silently praying. _Okay, if you can hear me Cass, I really need to know what the hell is going on here. Who brought us here and should we trust these people?_ Dean waited for a few moments, and just as he gave up hope, an all too familiar and comforting voice finally responded.

_Dean, I can hear you, but this is the only response that I can give right now. I have managed to get a little bit of my grace back. How, I am not sure, but it is slowly returning. As for your questions, I am not sure which one of my brothers or sisters brought you there, but whoever it was did it to keep you and Sam safe, _Cass said in Dean's head. _As for your second question, yes, you can trust these people. They may be wizards and witches, but they are not like the ones that you and Sam are familiar with. They are good wizards who are fighting their own war. I must go now, for I am afraid that my grace is running low, but I will try to get in contact with you soon._

Dean opened his eyes and looked up as Sam. "Cass said that we can trust them."

xXxXxX

The older boy cautiously moved forwards and hastily took the note and mysterious feather (they found the feather after they took the boys upstairs before) from Sirius's hand. The boy quickly retreated to the other one and they hunched over both of them, talking too quiet for any of them to hear. Suddenly, the younger boy stepped in front of the older one, who still had his head bowed and eyes closed now. Sirius looked over at Remus, who was just as confused as he was. The older boy finally looked up after a few minutes and got the attention of the younger one.

"Cass said that we can trust them," the older boy said, this time loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Again, this statement confused Sirius, and everyone else in the room. Who was 'Cass' and how does he know who they were?

The younger boy nodded and turned to look back at them. "Your friend said that we can trust you, and we trust him. I'm Sam, by the way. This is my brother, Dean."

"It's very nice to meet you, Sam and Dean," Molly said, happy that they have finally gotten names out of the two boys. "You boys look way to thin. Come on over to the table, I'll fix up something for the two of you to eat."

"Not so fast," the older boy, Dean said, making Molly stop. "If we are going to trust you, we need you to trust us too. We want out weapons back, or at least the knives."

"You can't possible think that we will trust you, Mark or not," Moody said.

"If we say that we will trust you, feel honored. It isn't easy to get our trust," Dean shot back at the man. "So, give us back out knives. We really need them."

"I say we let them have the knives back," Remus said. "They are only muggle weapons and the two of them are just boys. What can they do?"

"I agree with Remus," Molly said. "Although I am not happy about boys having weapons, it is obvious that they want them back. The only condition is that I will never see them out. Ever. Sirius, go get them."

Sirius disappeared out of the room through one of the doors. When he was gone, the other two people in the room, Tonks and Kingsley, said that they were leaving, then disappeared with a crack. When Sirius was back, he had the knives, the one still in the cloth. He held them out to the boys, who made a grab for them. Dean instantly went for the cloth covered one, but after he saw a look that Sam gave him, he quickly changed the direction of the hand and grabbed the other one instead. Sam grabbed the clothed knife and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Okay, so, is that offer for food still up?" Dean said, leaning the metal pole against the wall and walking forwards. Everyone in the room were surprised by his sudden change in attitude.

xXxXxX

Dean leaned back after pushing his empty plate away from him. That cheeseburger was the best he had ever had. Sam had, of course, a salad, which earned him the legendary 'Bitch' from Dean. Moody had finally left, after another short argument with the other adults in the house. Sirius and Lupin had joined them at the table while Mrs. Weasley disappeared somewhere into the house, saying something about finding her children for dinner. Sam was still eating as Dean shot up a conversation with the two adults. The brothers had decided that it keep everything about themselves minus the obvious facts a secret. Sure, these people may be wizards, but there is no way for certain to tell how they would respond to learn about everything else that really exists in the world.

"Does there happen to be a library somewhere in the house?" Sam asked once he was done with his salad.

"Yeah, there is. Do you want be to show you where it is?" Sirius asked, standing up.  
>"If it isn't much trouble," Sam said before leaning close to Dean and whispered, "I'm going to see if there is anything that I can find out about. I'll see you later."<p>

Sam followed Sirius to where the library was. After saying good bye, Sam ventured into the old room, the smell of musty books filling his nose. Sam looked around the shelves, picking a book out every so often. Soon, he had a large arm full, and when he could barely see over them, he walked over to a desk and set the stack of books down with a thump. Sitting down in the wooden chair, he went to work reading the first book, one with a title that meant absolutely nothing to Sam except that it was about potions.

xXxXxX

Dean finally got found the room that he had woken up in before. He had left the kitchen shortly after Sam and Sirius had after Lupin told him that the other children in the house were going to be coming down for dinner, and personally, he didn't feel like dealing with kids right now. His head had started to hurt from everything and he just wanted to lay back down. After closing the door behind him, Dean yanked off the warm shirt he had on and threw it into the corner of the room. He passed the mirror that still had a section clear of dust and grime and Dean stopped to stare at himself. He looked exactly like he did when he was fifteen, minus the few scars he had accumulated throughout the years, the anti-possession tattoo, Cass's hand print, and of course his new punishment, the Mark of Caine. Then, along with the Mark came the whole demon thing, which caused his eyes to turn black if he wasn't careful or if he got too angry. Right now, he had let go and he found the black, soulless eyes staring back at him. Of course, he still had his soul, but it was fractured because of the demon part of him, and Cass said that it was highly unlikely that he would ever go back to being full human, which considering everything the brothers had gone through since Dean kidnapped Sam from college, didn't really surprise him that much.

Dean sighed, getting sick of looking at his marked body and turned away. He walked over to his bed and flopped down on it, laying on his stomach, which had become a habit of his. He buried his face in the pillow and wished that he was back home in the bunker, where he belonged. Dean was about to fall asleep when there was a loud crack, causing him to jump off the bed and take out Ruby's knife. In the darkness of the room, he saw two figures standing in the middle of the room.

"You think we got the right room, Fred?" one of the figures said.

"I do believe we did. Didn't you hear the noise of someone getting off the bed when we Apparated in?" the other figure, Fred said, sounding almost exactly like the first person.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked, not letting his guard down.

"Told you we found the right room," one of them said before saying something that only sounded weird to Dean, but filled the room with light. Dean only remembered his eyes at the last minute and changed them back to their originally color before either person could get a good look at them. Standing in the middle of the room were two identical red heads. "Looks like we found one of the mystery boys, Fred. Or were you George? Or am I George? Well, do you remember which you are?"

"I think I'm George, but maybe I am Fred. What do you think? Do you think I'm Fred or George?" the other twin asked.

"Just shut up already! I get it. One of you is Fred and one of you is George," Dean said, his headache getting even worse. "What do you want?"

"We just wanted to see the kids who randomly appeared in the kitchen," the twins said together.

"How do you know about that?" Dean asked.

"We have your ways," the twins said. "So, where's the other one then?"

"Where did you get those scars?" one of the twins said, staring at the scars on Dean's body, more specifically the Mark and handprint. "Those two are cool."

"None of your business. Now leave, I want to sleep," Dean said, practically pushing the twins out of his room with his knife. The twins made an attempt to argue, but Dean had already slammed the door in their faces. Dean went back to his bed and lay down on it again, keeping the knife close. "Damn, I really don't want to be here."

Dean fell asleep shortly afterwards.

xXxXxX

Sam was still in the library, losing track of time. He had already finished three books and was on his fourth, this one on something called transfiguration. He had set a candle next to the book for light as he read, leaning over the book. He had learned a few things about this sort of magic, but all the information seemed to jump all over the place. He had just turned the page when he heard a thump from the other side of a bookshelf near him. Sam went still, then heard the noise again. Getting up slowly, he cautiously walked around the side of the bookshelf, ready for whatever was there, except for what was really there. Sam ran head first into a stack of books that were being held by an unseen person. While the person and books fell over, Sam has somehow managed to stay upright.

"God, I'm sorry. I heard you and came to look, but I wasn't expecting you right there," Sam quickly apologized to the bushy haired girl on the floor, surrounded by books. Sam quickly kneeled and began picking up some books.

"No, it's my fault. I didn't know there would be anyone else in here. I should have been more careful," the girl said, quickly setting to work picking the books up also. "I'm Hermione by the way."

"Sam," Sam introduced himself. He ended up taking half the books and carried them back to the table that he was using.

"Are you learning magic?" Hermione asked when she saw the books already sprawled out on the table.

"Yeah, I don't know a thing about it, so I decided to learn. The information jumps around a lot though, so not much of it makes since," Sam confessed, picking up the book he had previously been reading.

"Of course it doesn't. You're reading the books in the wrong order. Here, let be help you," Hermione said, pulling up a chair next to Sam's. Together, the both of them opened a transfiguration book for year one.

xXxXxX

Dean was sleeping when a knock woke him up. Yawning, he walked over to the door and opened it to find Sirius standing there.

"I came up to tell you that there is someone here who wants to talk to you," Sirius said. "Meet us down in the kitchen when you're ready."

Dean nodded and quickly threw a shirt on, following Sirius down to the kitchen. Lupin, Mrs. Weasley, and Sam were all already there, along with someone knew. An old man in funky dress and long beard stood at the head of the table. He smiled when he saw Dean walk it.

"You're Dean, I presume. Please, come sit down. I want to discuss something with your brother and you," the old man said. When Dean sat down, he continued. "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts."

Dean snorted and stopped himself from laughing at the name. Dumbledore simple smiled at his reactions and said, "Yes, funny name I know. But anyways, as I was informed, you appeared in the kitchen here with no idea how, am I right?"

"Yeah, but what's it to you?" Dean asked.

"Well, seeing how you have no place to go to, and that you are the right age, I wanted to ask you of something if you are interested," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "I would love to have the two of you come to my school, Hogwarts, as new students, if you are interested."

**Sorry if this chapter kind of sucked, I was in a hurry. I got other things I really need to do (like learn a whole new song on the drums by tomorrow) but I wanted to update this story as soon as possible since I really like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Two updates so close to each other! I think that's a record for me. I really must thank the people who reviewed, it makes me really happy ^_^ Anyways, please enjoy the next chapter and pretty please leave a review. It means a lot.**

Chapter 3: Hogwarts?

"I already said no, Sammy," Dean said, pacing around in their bedroom.

"Why not Dean? It could be the best place to figure out how to get back home," Sam argued, watching his brother stomp around in frustration. It had been about an hour since Dumbledore had suggested that they go to his school, Hogwarts (Dean still chuckles whenever he hears the name, which usually earns him one of Sam's famous Bitch Faces), and the two brothers were now discussing what to do in their room. At first, Dean said right out that there was so way in hell that they would go to the school, but Sam had convinced him to think about it.

"Why? Sammy, we cannot go to a school full of freaking witches. Did you forget that we hunt things like them? What if we accidently let it slip that we're hunters, huh? What will we do then?" Dean countered, stopping and looking at Sam.

"They all seem like they're stuck in a different time period, Dean, so I highly doubt that they know much about hunters. Plus, we don't even know if there are hunters in London," Sam said. "Look, we still have no idea how or who brought us here and we also don't know how Cass randomly got some of his grace back. Dumbledore told us that the school has a large library, which is out best chance of finding anything that will tell us how the get back home. We need to go, Dean."

"I know! But…But…Dammit, I don't know what do to anymore!" Dean suddenly burst out. He knew Sammy was right, but he also didn't trust any of the people downstairs. Too much had happened to both brothers to know that, but they also still needed to get back home. Dean took a deep, shaky breath and joined Sam on the bed. "I just wish everything was back to normal, y'know Sammy? I wish we could just go back to the time when it was just me, you, and Baby, driving around the country, doing the family business: Hunting things, saving people. I want to be able to call Bobby up to ask him something about whatever we're hunting or call him to pretend to be an FBI agent. I want to be called an idgit again. I just want to be at the Roadhouse, walk in to see Ash asleep on the pool table, Ellen getting mad at Dad for something. Hell, I would even give anything to have Jo turn down my pickups again. I just wish it was like that again."

"I know Dean, me too," Sam said, the mood seemingly getting sadder. "No angels, no demons wanting us dead, no apocalypse, no civil war, no 'destiny' for us. You have no idea how much I want things to go back to normal too Dean, but we have to do this. Cass can't help us right now and neither can anyone else. This time, we're all alone and this school is the best chance to get back to normal."

"Fine, I get it," Dean said, sighing in defeat and standing us. Then he looked back at Sam and have him a mischievous grin. "Hey Sammy, do you think that we get to wave around our sticks too?"

xXxXxX

"We decided to take you up on your offer," Sam said when they walked back down into the kitchen. The same people were there, along with the old man (Dumbledore, Sam kept reminding Dean), but there was also someone new. Standing next to the old man was a thing, a man, that reminded Dean of something that they would see on a hunt. He was tall with a greasy black hair and a dark dress (robe, Sam reminded Dean again), and he had on a scowl that could rival Bobby's when he was seriously pissed. The man continued to stare at them and Dean suddenly felt something in his head. The demon part of his brain was suddenly on high alert at the intruder and worked to pinpoint where exactly it was. A memory of his time in Hell was suddenly ripped from it spot in the locked part of Dean's brain and was now replaying itself in his mind. Dean used all his might and pushed the unknown being out of his head, just how Cass had taught him long ago. The mystery man with greasy hair suddenly stumbled backwards and his eyes widened, only confirming to Dean that he was the man who was poking around in his head.

"Sam, Dean, I would like to introduce one of my colleagues from Hogwarts, Severus Snape. He is the potions master at the school," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the greasy haired man who had managed to compose himself already.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Snape," Sam said, attempting to play the respectable thirteen year old boy he looked like he was. "Dean, say hi already."

"I'm not saying hi to someone who tried to read my freaking mind," Dean growled, glaring at the man.

"Wait, he tried to read your mind?" Sam asked, surprised. "Did he see anything?"

Dean shrugged and kept glaring at the man. "I dunno what he saw. Ask him."

"I am terrible sorry about Professor Snape. Please excuse him. He doesn't trust people very easily, much like the two of you," Dumbledore said, still smiling (it was really starting to freak Dean out). "I will make sure that he doesn't do it again, but I must say that I am very much surprised. It is not easy to push someone out of your mind, especially someone who is as skilled as Severus is at legilimency."

"What the hell is legilimency?" Dean asked, shifting his eyes to look at Dumbledore. Although Dean was absolutely pissed for having his mind basically raped and having a memory of Hell pulled out of its box, based on the people's reactions (or lack or reactions), Dean knew that his eyes were still their normal color.

"It is the spell for mind reading. Only those who are skilled wizards and witches can perform the spell, much less counter it," Dumbledore said, directing it towards Dean. "I believe that you really will make a splendid wizard."

"Yeah, yeah, what do we do now that we told you we're going to your stupid school?" Dean asked. He was still mad about the whole mind reading thing, and he was still watching the greasy haired man with one eye. "Do we learn magic or something?"

Dumbledore smiled again. "Why, yes, you do. And I know the perfect teacher for you."

The only thing Dean could think about was that he hoped the teacher wasn't Greasy Hair Man (Snape, Dean knew, but he liked his same better for the snake).

xXxXxX

Dean found himself sitting in the library the next morning with Sam, waiting for their teacher. Sammy seemed to know who the teacher was, but he refused to tell Dean. Whenever Dean would ask, Sam would just smile and shrug his shoulders. It really pissed Dean off.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late!" someone suddenly said from behind them. Dean turned around and saw a girl around his age, or at least the age he looked, with bushy brown hair running towards them. A few books were stacked in her hands. She set the books on the table in front of them with a thump and sat down, turning to Dean. "Hi, I'm Hermione."

"Dean," Dean replied, shaking her outstretched hand. "So, are we really going to learn all of this?"

"You need to learn everything up to fifth year, which is the year you will be in along with me and a couple of my friends. Sam only needs to learn up to third year because he will be going into that year," Hermione explained. "He already knows most of the first year things, so we'll teach you those quickly."

Dean mumbled, not looking forwards to learning any magic. He had already been through normal school, even if they had been moving around a lot then. He did not want to go through more of it. Hopefully they'll only be here for a year or less, depending on what they find at the school. Dean was snapped out of his thoughts when Hermione opened a book and began to explain things to him. Dean did his best to pay attention.

xXxXxX

"Ugh, my brain hurts and I'm hungry. Can we stop and go yet lunch?" Dean asked, rubbing his temples with his fingers. They had went through all of the first year things and Dean's head felt like it was going to explode. How the hell could Sammy handle this?

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Hermione said, agreeing with the boy. She didn't want to admit it, but she was actually pretty hungry. Who knew that teaching could make you so hungry? "The both of you are actually pretty fast learners. I'm surprised."

"Thanks," Dean mumbled, standing up and stretching. After years of having to look up, research, and remember whatever they had found on the things that they were hunting, both boys grew accustom to understanding and retaining information quickly, even if it was about magic. Dean was surprised, though, at what they had already learned. This type of magic was nothing like the king back home. He sort of liked it.

The three of them made their way down into the kitchen, where a few people had already gathered. Dean recognized Fred and George sitting next to each other, leaning over a drawing on the table and talking quietly to each other. Both Sam and Dean recognized Sirius, who was sitting and talking to Mrs. Weasley as she made sandwiches. There was also two unfamiliar red heads, a boy who looked like Dean's age and a girl who looked a year or two younger. Mrs. Weasley looked up when she heard them walk in and smiled. Hermione instantly walked over to the unknown red head boy and sat down next to him, leaving Sam and Dean standing in the doorway awkwardly.

"Well, don't just stand there boys. Come on in and sit down. The two of you are so skinny that you need to eat as much as you can," Mrs. Weasley said, setting down a plate full of sandwiches on the table. "I want to introduce you to my youngest son, Ron, and daughter, Ginny."

Sam politely said hello to both children while Dean just nodded and went instantly to the sandwiches. I grabbed three in his hands and stuffed one into his mouth chewing loudly. Sam gave Dean a Bitch Face at how he was acting as he sat down next to Hermione.

"Dean, didn't Dad ever teach you how to eat like a civil person, not a caveman?" Sam asked, grabbing himself a couple of sandwiches.

"Sorry Sammy, it's just that these are the best sandwiches that I've had since Mom's. God, I don't know how long it's been since I've had a homemade meal," Dean said through the food that was stuffed into his mouth, making him look like a chipmunk or squirrel.

"You're parents never made you food?" Mrs. Weasley asked, sounding both surprised and appalled.

"We traveled a lot, so there wasn't really anytime for us to sit down to a meal. We usually just ate on the road," Sam quickly covered, glaring at Dean for being careless.

"Why were you moving so much?" Hermione asked, becoming interested in the conversation.

"It doesn't concern you. C'mon Sammy, let's go back up. I want to research something. Thanks for lunch, Mrs. Weasley," Dean said, grabbing one more sandwich and stuffed it into the pocket of his large pants before making his way back to the stairs. Sam waved good bye to everyone in the room and followed Dean up the stairs. Sam found him waiting for him at the top of the stairs.

"Dean, you know that we need to be more careful around those people," Sam said as they made their way back to the library. "We have no idea how they would react to knowing about all of that stuff. Imagine how Mrs. Weasley would react to knowing everything that we've been through, plus what you are."

"Yeah, I know Sammy. I don't like that Snape guy. He reminds me too much of Crowley. Anyways, I don't really want to get my mind raped again. He pulled a memory of Hell out of my mind, Sammy! Who the hell does that?"

"I don't know Dean. Hopefully he doesn't have the slightest idea what it was," Sam said and Dean nodded. "Anyways Dean, what did you want to research?"

xXxXxX

"Sammy, take a look at this," Dean said, slamming a book down on top of the one that Sam had been reading. Sam sighed in frustration and closed his eyes, trying to focus them again. They had locked themselves in the library for hours now, skipping dinner (they ate the sandwiches Dean took from lunch) and both brothers were tired.

"What is it?" Sam asked, opening his eyes again and looking down at the book that Dean had thrown in front of him. It looked fairly old, like everything else in the house. The word _Demon_ caught Sam's attention and he began to read aloud: _"'Demons are best known in religions and myths. They are believed to be creatures born from dark magic and are one of the worst dark creatures. Firsthand accounts of them from both witches and wizards alike are said to look like creatures that have a lower half of some sort of goat and the upper half of a human, accompanied by horns, tails, and the occasional set of wings. Some say that a select few demons have razor sharp teeth. Demons are known to cause trouble and take the souls of witches and wizards.' _Seriously? Is this really how they think demons are?"

"Yeah, I know. I feel kind of insulted. I totally wish that I had a tail. Imagine how kickass that would be!" Dean exclaimed, laughing at Sam's reaction to the snippet about demons. "Turn the page and read about what they think angels are like."

Sam turned the page and began reading again, _"'Angels, much like demons, are found in lots of different myths. Angels are human looking creatures, believed to be made of pure magic. Some think that they are messengers from god while other believe that they simple protect those on earth. Angels are most commonly portrayed as beautiful men or woman, dressed in white tunics with gold halos floating above their heads and use brilliant white or other light colored wings to fly around. They are depicted as playing harp in many myths.'"_

"Just imagine Cass as how they think angels are," Dean said, still chuckling. Sam did just that and quickly joined Dean in his laughter. It was absolutely ridiculous to imagine Cass dressed in a tunic playing harp. Cass would have probably hit both of them if he knew what they were laughing at. "I didn't think that wizards could get anymore stupid, then I found this book. Honestly, who the hell comes up with this stuff? We need Cass to show up so we can show these wizards what angel really are. They aren't fluffy harp playing messengers. They're freaking warriors of God."

"I know Dean, I don't get it either," Sam said, handing the book back to Dean and stretched him arms high above his head. "I honestly forgot what it was like being this young. I'm not used to looking up at people when I talk to them."

"That's because you haven't been normal size since you were eighteen, for crying out loud," Dean said, sitting next to him. "Get used to looking like the younger brother again, bitch."

"Jerk," Sam said, pushing his shoulder against Dean, almost knocking him out of his chair. Dean did the same to Sam and they both laughed again. "I'm not used to being in a kids' body again. We need to figure out what we can do in these bodies, and that includes exercising."

"For once I agree with you on that one, Sammy. We have no idea what we're up against, so that means that we need to be ready. We'll get up early tomorrow and find a place to practice," Dean said, yawning. "I would give anything for a beer right now."

xXxXxX

Sam woke up early the next morning before Dean. Sam found some clothes that someone had set at the end of his bed and put them on. This time the cloths fit better than before. He then woke Dean up and waited for him to get dressed in the cloths that were set out for him. Sam thought he heard Dean mumble something about wanting his leather jacket, but he chose to ignore it. The two of them then headed out of the room in search of another room to practice in. It wasn't long before they found an empty room that would be perfect. The boys shut the door and walked to the middle of the room. They both started out doing simple warm ups and exercises since it's been a while since either of them have done this, especially for Dean. He had never been one for exercising. Once they were warm and had the blood flowing, they both took out their knives. Dean still had the demon blade and Sam had the First Blade since it didn't affect him like it did Dean. The two of them lunged at each other, blocking and slashing the knives at each other.

It wasn't long before both brothers were tired and laying on the ground, panting. They had gotten rid of their shirts around the middle of practice to try and cool off, but it didn't help much. Both brothers, especially Dean, hated that they got tired too quickly. It was going to take practice to be able to stand for as long as they were able to before when they were in their normal bodies. Both brothers got up and headed for the kitchen to get some breakfast before going to study in the library for the rest of the day.

"Good morning, Dean and Sam," Mrs. Weasley said as they walked into the kitchen. Everyone who was staying in the house was sitting at the table, eating the eggs and bacon that Mrs. Weasley had made for breakfast. "Good heavens, why are you boys sweaty?"

"We were exercising," Dean said, throwing his discarded shirt over the back of the chair that he sat in. He reached for the food and piled it up on his plate. Sam quickly followed suit, but he acted more civil than his brother and took a slightly smaller portion, but it was still relatively large. Both brothers ignored the looks they got from the other occupants of the room.

"Hey Deano, you never told us why you got that tattoo?" the twins said together, pointing their fork at his chest. "Your brother has it too."

"It doesn't matter to you," Dean said through a mouthful of food. He stuffed more into his mouth.

"I've been meaning to ask you boys how you got all those scars on your body," Mrs. Weasley said, her voice suddenly turning to concerns. "Boys your ages shouldn't have scars like that. Did your parents do that to you?"

Both Dean and Sam nearly chocked on their food when they heard Mrs. Weasley. Sure, their dad would get a little violent with them, especially with Dean, but none of it left any scars on either boy. Sam was the first to recover and said, "No, our dad didn't do this to us. They're just from some accidents, that's all. There's nothing to worry about."

"Is that a bloody handprint on your shoulder?" Ron asked, staring wide eyed at Dean's shoulder.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley scolded him. "Watch your language!"

Ron's face turned as red as his hair as his brothers laughed at him and he mumbled, "Sorry mum."

"Yeah, it is a handprint. A friend of mine accidently did it when he saved me from something," Dean said, pushing his now empty plate away from him and standing up. "I'm going to go take a shower Sammy. I'll meet you back up in the library with Hermione."  
>Dean disappeared off into another room, leaving Sam to deal with the awkward silence. Sam, hoping to break it, said, "So, when does the school year start?"<p>

"You kids leave on September first," Mrs. Weasley said, floating Dean's dirty plate over to her by the sink to wash it. "Both you and your brother needs supplies, so as soon as we get the lists we'll take you to Diagon Alley to get your supplies."

"What's Diagon Alley?" Sam asked.

"It's where most of the wizarding stores are and it's also where Hogwarts students get their supplies for whatever year they are in," Mrs. Weasley explained. "It is also where the bank, Gringotts. Dumbledore said that we can go there to get you boys money to pay for your school supplies since we assume that you don't have any wizarding money."

Sam nodded, taking in what Mrs. Weasley had told him. So, they were leaving for Hogwarts on September first, which left them about a month to learn everything that they need for school.

Dean was going to love that.

** Okay, so sorry if this chapter seemed a little rushed. I kept getting distracted while writing it, but I hope it's good enough. Again, I hope that I'm getting most of the characters in character. Anyways, thanks for reading! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, new chapter! So I decided to update today because if I didn't than it would probably wouldn't be until Monday when I get the next chance. Tomorrow I have to play at a football game (I'm in marching band), then the day after I have a family reunion (yay -_-), and finally on Sunday I have a parade to march in. Anyways, enough of that. Before I continue to the story, I just want to thank **_**Paxloria **_**for reminding me about Snape. I tend to completely forget about things when I write and it totally skipped my mind to write that part, so I will in this chapter.**

Chapter 4: The Boy-Who-Lived meet the Winchesters

"Albus, there's something I have to tell you. It's about what I saw in the boy's mind," Snape said as he and Dumbledore walked into Hogwarts after leaving Grimmauld Place.

"I must say that he did not look very happy when you poked around in his mind," Dumbledore said, looking at Snape from the corner of his eye. They were walking down a corridor in the school, heading to his office. "I must say though that I was surprised that he could push you out of his mind so easily, Severus. I have a feeling that he will make a very good wizard."

"Yes, that is one of the reasons why I want to talk you about that child's mind. There seemed to be something wrong with it," Snape said, which caught Dumbledore's attention. "Around the sides of his mind was darkness, similar to that of a dark magic creature. I could not pinpoint where exactly it was coming from in his mind, but it seemed to be snaking all throughout it."

"So you are saying that he may possible be something not human?" Dumbledore said and Snape nodded. "Well, I think that means that we will have to keep a very close eye on both him and his brother."  
>"Yes, I believe that would be a good idea. There is also something else that I saw," Snape continued. "When I pulled a memory from his mind, the memory that I saw part of concerns me. I don't know exactly how to explain it, but if I had to name it, I would say that what I saw was truly Hell."<p>

xXxXxX

Dumbledore had contacted Sirius at his home after he heard what Snape had said that he had seen in the young boy's mind. Dumbledore had ordered Sirius to keep a close eye on both brothers and to report in if either of them did anything suspicious. It had been a few weeks since then and the only odd behavior that either boy had shown was the work outs they both did early in the morning. Neither boy liked to talk about the scars that decorated their body either, which Sirius informed Dumbledore about early on.

It was early Monday when something interesting finally happened around the boys. Everyone was sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast courtesy of Molly. The two brothers had joined them at the table after their daily workout. Dean was busy stuffing his face with the food Molly made, which he calls the best food that he had ever had, and Sam was talking to Hermione and Ron, who had gotten along with the brothers surprisingly quickly. Fred and George were still trying to get how the brothers gotten their scars out of them, but Sam and Dean hadn't broken yet to their whining. The whining was getting on Dean's nerves though and he had threatened the twins more than rest with the demon blade, but they wouldn't let up. Sirius joined in with Hermione, Ron, and Sam's conversation, but he was still watching the brothers closely.

Dean, who had surprised everyone by not choking on his food yet, suddenly stopped eating and brought his head up, staring off into space. Molly was the first to notice Dean's behavior and she shook his shoulder, but the boy didn't seem to notice. Sam was the next to notice and he quickly turned all of his attention to his brother.

"Dean, Dean!" Sam said, getting up and practically running to Dean's side. Sam shook Dean desperately, trying to get his attention. Sirius watched their interactions closely. "Dean, what is it? Answer me already!"

Sam pulled Dean's chair away from the table and stood in front of him, obscuring everyone's view of Dean. Sam continued to shake him and trying to get a response out of his brother. Finally, Dean suddenly shook his head and looked up at Sam. Sam urgently mumbled something softly to Dean, which Sirius couldn't hear, before stepping out from in front of him. Dean looked completely normal, minus being a little shaken up, and Sirius was almost a hundred percent sure that it wasn't because of Sam trying to wake him up per say.

"Sammy, I need to talk to you," Dean said as he stood up from his seat. He completely ignored Molly's worried words and attempts that she made to keep him where he was until she made sure that he was okay. Dean and Sam pushed past her and up to their room, where they were no doubt going to talk about what happened to Dean.

"I wonder what that was all about," Ron asked, his eyes still on the spot where they disappeared up the stairs. "It was bloody weird."

"I wish I could have heard what Sam whispered to him," Sirius admitted.

"I heard it," Hermione piped up, turning to look at Sirius. "Sam said something about Dean's eyes, that they weren't right or something. I'm not completely sure what he meant by that, but from what I would see of Dean's faced, he was seemed surprised too."

"Really?" Sirius asked, looking back at the stairs. "I'm curious of what they needed to talk about to urgently. I don't suppose that you kids have anything that could help me figure that out, do you?"

"Matter of fact, we may have something that could be of use to you, but we'll only give it to you if you promise to let us listen to it too," one of the twins said, both of them grinning mischievously. Time to bring out the Ears again.

xXxXxX

"What was that whole thing about downstairs, Dean? You freaked everyone out," Sam demanded once they were safely back in their room. Dean sat down on the bed and buried his head in his hands.

"That was Cass you just talked to me. He updated me on the war back home," Dean said quietly. Sam knew that whatever Cass had told him was not good judging by the way that he was acting.

"Dean, tell me what Cass told you," Sam commanded, needing to know how it was going back home. He only hoped that the angels hadn't decided to take their frustrations out on the whole human race.

"It's not good Sammy. It's not good at all. It's getting worse. No one has been able to get to Metatron yet and apparently word had gotten around that we had vanished," Dean said, still leaving his head in his hands. "But that's not worst of the news that Cass had told me."

"Dean, just tell me."

Dean took a deep breath before finally lifting his head and looking at Sam in the eyes. "Someone tried to raise Lucifer again, and they succeeded."

xXxXxX

"So you really think that this will work?" Sirius asked, holding up one of the Ears that Fred and George had shown him.

"Yup, how else did you think we knew about everything that was going on in the house?" the twins said together. They took the other Ear and crotched outside Sam and Dean's door. "All we need to do is slip the other ear under the door and hope that they don't see it."

"What if we get caught? I don't want them hating us," Hermione said, worrying about the consequences if they get caught.

"Come on 'Mione, don't tell me that you aren't a little curious about them," Ron said. Hermione sighed, knowing that he was right, and let the twins do their thing. The slipped the Ear under the door and huddled around Sirius, who had the other one. The listen intently to the conversation on the other side of the door.

"What do you mean someone raised Lucifer again?" they heard Sam say, recognizing urgency in his voice.

"That's what Cass said. He has no idea who it was, and neither do any of the other angels, but he said that they are all looking for the person," Dean responded. "The weird thing is that nobody knew where he went. They just felt him raise, but there hasn't been anything else from him. I wonder if he found another vessel."

"Do you think that he's after us again?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but hopefully not, seeing how we seemed to have just disappeared back home," they heard Dean say. "The good thing is that Michael didn't raise along with Lucifer, so that means that we don't have to deal with that dick again. I don't think I would be able to deal with him."

"Yeah, that's always a good thing to deal with one last one of them," Sam said. "But Dean, you have to give me more of a warning before Cass talks to you. Your eyes changed and I almost couldn't get to you in time."

"I know, but there really isn't a warning when Cass decides to talk to me. It all depends on his-." Dean suddenly stopped talking and all the Ear picked up was silence.

"Why did they stop talking?" Ron whispered to the others who were crowded around Sirius. They all shrugged, the twins mumbling about how something must be wrong with the Ears.

The door suddenly opened and Dean was standing there, holding the other Ear and staring at the small crowd of people who had conjugated outside their door. Dean looked absolutely pissed, with lack of a better word, and said, "What the hell are you doing?"

"We were, um, we-we were just-," Hermione started, terrified and embarrassed about getting caught.

"We were just curious about what you guys were talking about," Sirius admitted.

"Curious?! What the hell gives you the right to spy on us like that?" Dean demanded, his voice raising. "This had nothing to do with you, so don't you ever do this ever again. If you do, I swear to god that you will regret it."

Dean then threw the other Ear at the group and slammed the door in their faces. Everyone was silent, before one of the twins said, "Well, that could have gone better."

"Yeah, that's an understatement. Okay everyone, time to get to work. Go down and talk to Molly to see what she wants you do to today," Sirius said, quickly shooing the kids away from the door. When they left mumbling about how unfair it was for them to do work, Sirius looked back at the door. He had to let Dumbledore know about what they had just heard and quickly.

xXxXxX

It was a few hours later and Dean was still ranting about what had happened. Sam was mad about the people who they thought they could trust ended up spying on them, especially on that conversation, but he was getting rather sick of hearing Dean's complaining.

"Okay Dean, I get it, now just shut up," Sam finally said, holding his head in his hands. "You're starting to give me headache."

"Sorry Sammy, I'm just pissed off. They had no right to do that!" Dean growled, finally stop pacing.

"I know, I'm made too, but we have to learn to live with these people, even though we can't trust them anymore," Sam said, standing up. "Let's start by going down and getting something to eat. Watching you walk all around the room made me hungry."  
>Dean grumbled, but followed Sam back down into the kitchen. When they walked into the kitchen, the people in the room all looked up at them. Dean glared at them as he sat down on the opposite side of the table, Sam taking the seat across from him. Mrs. Weasley smiled at them, apparently not knowing or not caring about the conversation that the brothers had before. Dean didn't dig in immediately like he usually does, but instead eating slowly, watching the other occupants of the room carefully. He noticed another new person in the room, this one a dark haired boy who looked Ron and Hermione's age. Dean glared at the mystery boy, finished eating, and he and Sam went up to the library.<p>

xXxXxX

"Who were they?" Harry asked, watching the two unfamiliar boys leave the kitchen. Harry had never seen either of them and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't curious.

"The older one is Dean and the other one is his brother, Sam," Hermione said. "They just appeared in the kitchen a few days ago and are staying here until the school year starts. They'll be going to Hogwarts with us."  
>"I bet they're bloody Death Eaters," Ron joined in, which caused him to get a glare from Hermione.<p>

"Ron! Why would you say that? You were perfectly okay with them this morning," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but that was before we heard their conversation! They sounded bloody crazy," Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Wait, what conversation?" Harry asked, feeling left out.

"At lunch, Dean went into this trance thing and when he got out of it, he and Sam went straight up to their room," Ron explained. "We used the Ears to listen to them and they started to talk about the Devil and everything else like it was real. They're bloody crazy I tell you!"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"He does have a point Hermione. I may not know them as well as you do, but if they're really like how Ron explained, then I agree with him," Harry said.

"Of course you do! You always agree with Ron!" Hermione said, throwing her arms in the air and standing up. "I'm going to go find them and apologize."

xXxXxX

Sam and Dean found themselves at their usual table in the library, reading through some more books. Sam opted to read more about magic topics that he will have classes on in Hogwarts and Dean was reading about wizarding lore, trying to learn as much as he could about their kind of creatures. He had excitedly stopped Sam from reading to show him some sort of creature one more than one occasion. Sam was happy to see that Dean had seemed to forget what happened earlier today even if it was for a little while. They heard someone walk up to them and turned to see Hermione standing behind them.

"What the hell do you want?" Dean demanded, his attitude changing completely.

"I just wanted to come and say sorry, about what happened earlier today," Hermione said sheepishly. "Trust me, I usually don't do things like that, but it seems like whenever I'm around them, I let go a little. I really am sorry though, I'll make sure that it will never happen again."

Sam and Dean stayed quiet for a moment before Sam said, "We forgive you, only you, but we won't forget what you did. I hope that you now know that we can't trust you with anything anymore."  
>Hermione nodded. "That's perfectly understandable and fair. I'm just happy that you forgive me. Do you need help with understanding that? I'm fairly good at charms."<p>

"Yeah, sure, if you don't mind," Sam said, scooting over so Hermione could pull a chair up between the brothers. Dean had put the book that he was reading to the side and took out his copy of the charms book that Sam had. Hermione immediately launched into a very detailed explanation of third year charms.

xXxXxX

"Thank you for staying up this long with us," Sam thanked Hermione as they stood and stretched. It was well past midnight and the three in the library finally stopped studying when they noticed the time. "Sorry again for keeping you up this late."

"No, it's no problem at all. I'm just happy that I can help you," Hermione said as they walked out the library and into the hall. Hermione waved goodbye to the brothers and she walked the opposite way, towards her bedroom that she shared with Ginny.

"Hermione doesn't seem that bad," Sam said. "She's the only one who had bothered to apologize to us and hasn't stared at us weird since hearing out conversation."

"Yeah, of course you would say that. She's pretty much a female version of you, but I do agree with you. She's definitely the best in this house," Dean said as they walked into their bedroom. Sam shut the door behind them and climbed into his bed without bothering to change his cloths. After mumbling a goodnight to Dean, he fell asleep.

xXxXxX

_ Sam opened his eyes to find himself standing on the front porch of Bobby's house. Confused, he looked around him at his surroundings, finding that they were exactly the same as he remembered. For a moment, he hoped that everything that had happened since they met Cass was a dream and when he walked into Bobby's house, he would see Dean and Bobby drinking beer at the kitchen table. That hope vanished when Sam walked through the front door. The house was dark and silent, sort of eerie._

_ Sam walked through the house, staring at things and picking something up every few moments. He hadn't been here since the found the bunker, maybe even since Bobby died, and he sort of enjoyed seeing all of the familiar things in the house that was the closest thing to a home that he had ever had. Before he knew it, Sam found himself in the basement, standing in front of Bobby's panic room. He was still confused, especially to why he was standing here, but against his better judgment, he walked into it. Sam stood in the middle of the room, turning in circles. Then he heard what he thought and hoped that he would never hear again._

_ "Well, well, well, welcome back home, Sammy," the all too familiar voice said from behind him and Sam turned, seeing the last person he had ever wanted to see._

_ "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead," Sam said, his voice quivering._

_ "Didn't dear old Dean tell you? I'm back," Lucifer said, smirking at Sam. He was still in his last vessel before Sam, and the skin was still peeling away from his face. "And I'm coming back for you."_

xXxXxX

Sam gasped, sitting up straight in bed. His heart was beating and sweat was falling down his forehead. He rested his head in his hands, thinking about his dream. There was no way that he could be imagining Lucifer again, not now, not every. They got rid of him, and even if he was back, he couldn't get to Sam, not here. He wasn't real.

_"Aww, you make me sad Sammy. Saying that I'm not here is really hurtful,"_ Lucifer said, from somewhere in the room. Sam's head snapped up from his hands and he looked around the dark room. He finally found the source of the voice and saw Lucifer's outline in front of the window. _"See, Sammy, I'm right here, I'm real."_

"No, no you're not, you can't be," Sam mumbled, starting to freak out slightly. "We got rid of you."

"Sammy?" Dean's sleepy voice reached his ears and he looked over to see Dean sit up in his bed. "Who are you talking to?"

_"Yeah Sammy, who are you talking to?"_ Lucifer mocked from his spot in front of the window.

"Sam," Dean said, his voice sounding more urgent when he didn't hear Sam respond right away. "Sam, what's wrong? Answer me."

Sam took a deep, shaky breath before saying, "I'm seeing him again Dean. I'm seeing Lucifer again."

**Whoa, what a chapter. I had some difficulty writing this chapter and I had no idea that I was going to put Lucifer in the story when I started it, but things just kind of happen I guess. I honestly don't know how he ended up it, but it may make the story kind of interesting I think. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review, it makes me really happy. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I think that I will update this story once a week, which will probably be Wednesdays because that's the day that I get out of school early. I just watched the promo for the new season of Supernatural and I am really excited! I will also possibly (most likely) add a little of Dean changing into how he seem to be in the new season. Also, there will be another author's note at the end of this chapter to respond to some of the reviews that I haven't gotten to get. Please review, it makes me happy and I like to know how I'm doing with this whole thing.**

Chapter 5: Boggarts and other magical shit

"Lucifer?" Dean asked, wide awake now. He sat all the way up and stared at Sam, who had nodded. "Do you see him now? Do you see him now?"

Sam nodded. "He's over by the window? Dean, why do you think that I've suddenly began seeing him again?"

"Maybe the news of him being freed again sparked something in your brain," Dean said, shrugging. "But we can't let the others know about what you're seeing now either. I'll keep trying to get ahold of Cass. Maybe he knows what's going on. Just promise me that until we figure out exactly what's going on with everything, try to ignore Lucifer."

Sam nodded again. "Don't worry, I don't need to be told to ignore him."

"_Oh Sammy, you make me sad. It's not nice to ignore people, you know," _Lucifer said, using a mocking voice, which caused Sam to flinch.

"I'm going back to bed. Hopefully this is all just goes away when I wake up again," Sam said, flopping back down on his bed and pulled his blanket up around his shoulders.

"_Oh Sammy, it won't be that easy," _Lucifer chuckled and Sam closed his eyes. All he wanted to do was sleep.

xXxXxX

It must be Winchester luck because the next morning when Sam woke up, Lucifer was still there, but he wasn't over by the window like he was when Sam fell asleep. Sam opened his eyes and turned onto his back, coming face-to-face with Lucifer's, who had been sitting on his bed, staring at him. Sam jumped in surprise and got as far away from Lucifer as he could on the bed, which caused Lucifer to laugh.

_"No need to be so scared, Sammy. I thought we were past the morning surprises," _Lucifer said. _"Damn, last I saw you, you weren't nearly this small. I gotta say though, it's good to finally look down at you when we talk."_

Sam clenched his teeth together, making his jaw tense. He ignored Lucifer as he climbed out of bed and went over to Dean's bed. Pulling the covers back, he was surprised to see that Dean wasn't in bed. Deciding that he probably already went downstairs, Sam changed into fresh clothes and left the room, Lucifer right behind him. The Devil was rambling on about something, but Sam ignored him again as they went down to the kitchen. Walking in, he saw Hermione, Sirius, the whole clan of Weasleys, the black haired boy from the night before, and finally Dean, who was stuffing his face again.

"Morning Sammy," Dean said through the food in his mouth when he was Sam join them. Sam gave him a nod and sat down across from him, wiping his hand over his face tiredly. Although he got enough sleep last night, he was still tired. Dean noticed and slowed his eating.

"Here's some breakfast, honey," Mrs. Weasley said as she set down a plate full of bacon and scrambled eggs in front of Sam. He gave her a short nod and picked at the food. Mrs. Weasley noticed Sam's odd behavior and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay? You don't look well."

"I'm fine, just a little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night," Sam said. He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but he noticed that it failed with the red haired woman, worry etching deeper into her face. Finally, Sam said, "I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley, really. There's no need to worry about me."

_"Aww, do you finally have mommy, Sammy?"_ Lucifer, who was sitting lazily on the pulled out chair next to Dean with his legs up on the table, mocked. Sam visibly flinched at what he said, but still refused to look at him. _"Come on Sammy, we already went through this. You ignore me, I whine and piss you off, you get sick of it and start talking to me again. Let's just skip all the unnecessary crap and just get to the part where you break down and talk to me."_

Sam finally flicked his eyes over to Lucifer for only a moment before looking back at Dean. He pushed his still full plate away from him and stood up. "I'm going up to the library for a while, Dean."

"We're going to go get you and your brother your things for school today, so just make sure that you are ready to go in a few hours," Mrs. Weasley called to Sam as he climbed the stairs. Sam nodded and finished up the last few steps, hearing Lucifer right behind him.

xXxXxX

"I'm going to go up and find Sammy. We'll be down in a few minutes," Dean said after he was done eating. He stood up and left, going up the stairs.

When they were sure that Dean was far enough away so that he couldn't hear them, Ron said, "There is defiantly something wrong with them."

"Ron, I told you to stop being rude to them," Hermione said. "But I do have to agree with you this time. Sam looked a lot worse that I've ever seen him since they've been here."

"Now kids, don't go talking about them behind their backs," Molly said. She took Dean's empty plate and put it in the sink.

"But Mum, did you not notice how jumpy Sam was?" Fred asked, joining the conversation.

"Yeah, did anyone else notice when he flinched randomly? Or when his eyes moved to the empty chair next to Dean?" Harry asked. "It was a little weird."

"That is true, Harry, but I still don't want you to talk about them," Molly said. "Now, while I'm at Diagon Alley with Sam and Dean, I want you to begin cleaning out some of the rooms upstairs. Now come with me, I'll show you what I want to be done."

A collection of groans rose from the children in the kitchen.

xXxXxX

"Okay, are you two ready to go?" Mrs. Weasley asked when the two brothers joined her by the fire place. Both brothers nodded and Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Good. We'll be going to Diagon Alley using Floo."

"What the hell is a 'Floo'?" Dean asked, looking at the bag in Mrs. Weasley's hand.

"Language. Floo is another way that we travel. When you use Floo, throw the Powder into the fireplace, say the name of your destination clearly, and walk into the flames. Don't worry, they're harmless when you're going to Floo," Mrs. Weasley said when she saw the worried looks that the brothers shared. "I'll go first to show you how to do it. The place we need to go is called Leaky Cauldron. Just follow what I do."

Mrs. Weasley turned towards the fireplace and threw a handful of the Powder into the fireplace, turning the flames green. Loud and clear, the brothers heard her say 'Leaky Cauldron' and then step into the flames. They were surprised when the flames engulfed her, and when they died down, she was gone. Dean looked at Sam and shrugged. He grabbed a handful of the green powder that sat on the table where Mrs. Weasley had put it and followed exactly what she did, making sure he said the name of his destination loud and clear. He disappeared just like Mrs. Weasley had. Now it was Sam's turn and he grabbed some Powder and walked over to the fireplace. Taking a deep breath, he threw the Powder into the flames and said where he needed to go.

_"Be careful Sammy,"_ Lucifer called out as Sam stepped into the fireplace. He flinched and thanked god that he finally got a little time away from the Devil. Sam stepped into the fireplace, and found himself standing in a totally different one. Someone grabbed his arm and he saw Dean pull him out of the fireplace.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, boys," Mrs. Weasley said and Sam looked around. They were standing in what looked like a dirty room with long tables and benches, where some other people dressed in weird clothing. Some looked up at them when they walked in, but went back to whatever they were doing when they saw nothing that interested them. Mrs. Weasley herded the brothers out a door. "Come now, let's get to Diagon Alley."

Dean looked at what was in front of them in confusion. There was nothing out the door that was interesting except for a large brick wall. Mrs. Weasley pulled out her wand and touched it to a few of the bricks in some sort of pattern that Dean forgot as soon as she was done. Both brothers jumped back in surprise when the bricks suddenly shifted and made a doorway. Mrs. Weasley pushed both boys through the doorway and they found themselves on some sort of main street, crowded with people and lined with shops.

"Okay, the first place we need to visit is Gringotts to get money for your supplies. Albus was kind enough to let us use Hogwarts money since you don't have any wizard money," Mrs. Weasley said. Sam and Dean followed her down the street and to a large building. They didn't have much time to gawk at the building though because they had to run to catch up to Mrs. Weasley before they lost her. Stepping into the building, Gringotts, Dean nearly reached for his knife that was tucked securely in his waistband. Running around the large main room, was a bunch of tiny, well, things. They were ugly and didn't seem to like when people got in their way. Mrs. Weasley easily weaved around the mini things and the brothers followed her, careful not to run into any of them (Dean did end up running into a few and nearly fell over one, which got a laugh out of Sam). Mrs. Weasley said something to the small thing that was at the tall podium at the back of the room. The thing looked over it and down at the three people. Its eyes ran over each of them and stopped at Dean. The thing's scowled deepened when he stared at Dean.

Finally, it motioned for one of the others things to come over and take them to the vault they needed to go. After handing the key to the things, Mrs. Weasley and the brothers followed it.

"What the hell are those things?" Dean whispered to Sam as the followed the thing.

"I read about them. I think they're goblins," Sam responded quietly. By now they were in front of a cart looking thing and the goblin instructed them to get in. Once they were all barely in, the cart took off. Dean and Sam had to hand onto the sides to keep from flying out of it. Just when Dean and Sam thought that they were getting used to the cart, it came to a jerking stop. The goblin got out, and after instructing Dean and Sam to stay put, Mrs. Weasley followed. Dean and Sam stayed, staring at the dark tunnels and what not around them. Soon, the goblin and Mrs. Weasley, who was now tucking a bag into her dress, joined them. They were off again.

xXxXxX

"I think that we should go get robes first," Mrs. Weasley said once they were back out on the street.

"Robe? I am not wearing one of those stupid dress things," Dean said, folding his arms stubbornly over his chest.

"Oh yes you will, mister," Mrs. Weasley said. Dean turned to her to argue, but stopped when he saw the look on her face. It reminded him too much of the look his mom would get when she wanted him to do something and he had no say in it. So Dean just huffed and turned away, staying quiet. Mrs. Weasley led them to a store with the words 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' above the door way. She led them in and they saw a woman in it.

"Ah, Mrs. Weasley, what can I do for you today?" the woman asked when she saw them walk in.

"We're here to get these two some robes," Mrs. Weasley answered. "They're new to Hogwarts this year and don't have any."

The woman nodded and gestured for the brothers to follow her. They found themselves standing on stools in front of mirrors with flying measuring tapes around them. When they were done there, which was probably an hour later, Mrs. Weasley took them to find a pet. She said that they could either have an owl, cat, or toad. Since they had no one to write to and neither boy really wanted a toad, they just got a cat. Sam picked it out, the smallest one in the story. It was just barely larger than Dean's palm and was all black except for half of its face. After debating names for a while, they both settled on Jo, which Dean had suggested. Next, Mrs. Weasley pointed them in the direction of the wand shop, Ollivanders, and gave them some of the money after explaining how it worked, before leaving to get them their trunks and books. In the end, it was thanks to Sam that they even found the shop.

They walked into the dimly lit shop and looked around for someone. After hearing a crashing that came from somewhere in the back of the store, a person finally appeared. It was an old man, his eyes shining as he looked at them.

"Hi, we're here for wands," Sam said.

"Well, I would hope so, otherwise, why else would you be in a wand shop?" the old man, most likely Ollivander. "Now, hold out your wand hands."

Dean and Sam looked at each other confused before both holding out their right hands. Ollivander measured their fingers, hands, palms, arm, and even their wrists before throwing the measuring tape down and disappearing between the shelves of boxes again. He emerged, holding two boxes. He set them both down and opened one, taking the wand out and holding it out to Dean.

"Dragon heartstring, Ash wood, ten inches long," he said as he held out the wand to Dean. He grabbed the piece of wood and waved it around. The shelf closest to them exploded, causing Ollivander to quickly snatch the wand away from him and putting it away. "No, no, no, defiantly not that one. Here, try this one. Unicorn hair, birch wood, twelve inches long."

Again, this one didn't work either (boxes flew off of the shelves and nearly hit Dean in the head). Ollivander quickly grabbed that one back and kept giving him more. None of them worked for Dean, and he was starting to get frustrated. After two hours, Dean was about to give up when Ollivander handed him one last wand. This time when Dean waved it, black and gold sparks flew out of the end. Judging by the happy look on Ollivander's face, they had finally found one.

"Thestral tail hair, cherry wood, twelve inches. An interesting wand, that is for sure. I've had it in the store for as long as I could remember, but I am happy to see it go to a good home," Ollivander said before turning to look at Sam. "Now it's your turn. Hopefully you won't take as long as your brother."

Sure enough, it didn't take nearly as long to find Sam a wand. His ended up being having a wand that had phoenix feather core, ash wood, and was ten inches long (which caused Dean to snicker and say that his stick was longer). Mrs. Weasley found them a few minutes before Sam found his wand and helped the brothers pay for their wands. When they were done, Mrs. Weasley told them that they were done shopping and could go home.

When they got back to the Grimmauld Place, the two brothers took their things up to their room before going back down for dinner. Lucifer tried to get Sam's attention again, but he ignored him as he sat down with the others at the table. As they ate, Sam picked up a few things that led to his conclusion that Harry (the blacked haired boy) had a trial the in the next few days. Apparently he had used magic in front of muggles, who the brothers had learned were people who couldn't use magic. Dean and Sam were done first, thanking Mrs. Weasley for the food before going up to their rooms to exercise since they hadn't gotten the chance that morning. That night, Sam actually slept well, even with the Devil hovering over him.

xXxXxX

It was finally the day of Harry's trial. The last few days had consisted of Dean and Sam still holing themselves up in the library while the other children had to do housework. Apparently, whatever the hell doxies were are 'bloody evil little bastards' according to Ron. Neither Sam nor Dean really wanted to know what doxies were. Before Harry left, Dean even said good luck to him and hit his back in encouragement. Today, Sam and Dean decided to take a break from the books and help around the house with the other children.

When Harry finally got home with Mr. Weasley, everyone had waited nervously for his answer. When he told them that he wasn't being expelled from Hogwarts, cried of joy rang out in the room. Even Sam and Dean were happy for the boy. Mrs. Weasley decided that they were going to have a party to celebrate Harry's good fortune. Sam and Dean quickly excused themselves before they were drug into the party planning and escaped to the library.

It was Hermione, surprisingly enough, who came up to drag the brothers down to the party. Dean had actually tried to get himself out of it, mumbling about how a party where he wasn't old enough to drink was useless to go to. It was finally Sam who convinced him to go, saying that it was one of the only partied that they had ever gotten the chance to go to. Dean caved and agreed to go, much to Sam and Hermione's delight. In the kitchen, Sam and Dean recognized most of them, some of them from the Order. They even saw Moody sitting in the corner, staring at everyone with his blue eye. Hermione pulled the brothers over to her friends and introduced them to everyone that they hadn't meet get. Dean had also gotten his hands on something called a butterbeer. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.

xXxXxX

Mrs. Weasley was the first to leave, saying that she was tired and wanted to get some sleep. She told everyone else to continue the party for as long as they wanted. Sam watched the red haired woman disappear from the kitchen. It wasn't long after that when Sam said he was going to hit the hay also. After saying good night to Dean and a few others, he went up the stairs. As he walked down the hall towards his and Dean's room, he thought he heard crying. Coming to a stop outside a door, he pressed his ear to it and listened. Sure enough, he heard crying and his heart raced. Instinctively, opened the door, happy to find the door unlocked. Sitting in the middle of the room was Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Sam asked, quietly entering the room. She didn't seem to notice him and he got closer, surprised at what he finally saw on the floor. Laying in front of Mrs. Weasley was a dead Ron, which confused Sam since he had just left Ron down stairs and he was most defiantly alive.

"Riddikulus!" Mrs. Weasley said through her tears. Sam was surprised to see the dead Ron turn into another dead child. As Mrs. Weasley kept saying that odd word, the thing kept changing into different dead relatives of her. The ones that surprised Sam the most what when the thing turned into a dead Dean, then a dead Sam.

Sam finally had enough when the thing turned back into a dead Ron. He stepped forwards, surprising the crying Mrs. Weasley when he stood in front of her. The dead Ron began to morph, turning into something that surprised Sam even more. There, standing in front of him, was Lucifer, complete with rotten skin and all. Confused, Sam looked over his shoulder at where he had seen Lucifer before, only to see that he was still there, laughing at Sam. Sam's heart raced and he turned back to the new Lucifer, who was smirking at him.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, it's oh so good to see you again," the new Lucifer said. "I'm surprised that it's me here, considering everything that you and your bastard brother had been through."

"No, you aren't real. There can't be another one of you," Sam gasped, finding it hard to find his voice, his throat was so dry.

"Another?" Lucifer asked, confused. Then he understood and laughed. "Oh, you're seeing me again. Are you worried about your sanity, little Sammy? It is understandable, considering that you are still locked up down in the box with me. You tend to get a little loopy down here."

"I'm not!" Sam screamed, not wanting to listen to the fake Lucifer. "I got out, I was pulled out."

"Suppose you were, but remember what you did after you did get out, if you ever truly did," Lucifer said with a wicked grin. "That Sam was my favorite. Soulless Sam was certainly the best. You even made me proud with what you did. See Sammy, you already did exactly what I would have done if you would have just said yes. You really are no better than me."

"No!" Sam screamed again, this time louder. Then suddenly, behind him, he heard a door fly open. He turned and saw Dead standing in the doorway, Harry, Sirius, Lupin, and Moody behind him. When Dean saw Lucifer he froze where he stood.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the other brother," the fake Lucifer chuckled. "The other damned brother of the damned family. I heard what happened to you and I gotta say, I'm surprised. If course, you would be better if you just embraced what you are, I mean, little old Sammy did when he escaped the cage with me. He accepted what he was and put it to good use."

"You shut the hell up," Dean growled, finding his ability to move again and ran to stand in front of Sam. "Sam, give me the Blade."

Without thinking, Sam dug the cloth covered Blade from his waistband and handed it to Dean, who threw the cloth to the side and gripped the Blade. The fake Lucifer in front of them changed into something else, which surprised everyone in room, including Dean. Standing in front of them was Dean, or at least an older him, the age that he was supposed to be. A ratty leather jacket hung on him and he smiled at Dean and Sam in front of him. The others noticed that one thing was different, minus the cold grin that the older Dean sported. Instead of the brilliant green that his eyes were supposed to be, the older Dean's eyes were completely black.

"So, this is what you're afraid of the most," the older Dean said, still smirking. "You're afraid of what you're going to become."

"I'm nothing like you," Dean growled, gripping the blade even tighter. "I will never be like you."

"Really? Have you told Sam about how it is getting harder to sleep, or eat? How about sharing with him the feelings you're getting? You're starting to feel like Meg was, aren't you?" older Dean said. Sam looked at Dean in surprise, but he ignored him, instead keeping his eyes on his doppelganger, who laughed again. "I take that as a no. Just embrace it already, you can't escape it. Not even Sammy seemed too bothered by what he was when he got out of the cage. If you just got over your little humanity thing, you would be the best one out there. With your experience on the rack in Hell, you would be lethal."

"I told you that I am nothing like you. I will never turn into that," Dean said, his voice low. From where he was standing, Sam could see that his eyes had turned black. Suddenly, surprising everyone, Dean shot forwards and plunged the Blade into the stomach of the older Dean. It looked down at Dean in surprise, blood gurgling out of its mouth. Dean twisted the blade and the older Dean's form flickered before turning to black smoke, which seemed to have evaporated in the air. The room was quiet, not a single person daring to breath.

Sam finally ran forwards and grabbed ahold of Dean. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just get me out of here," Dean mumbled, placing his hand over his eyes. Sam nodded and helped Dean turn around. Sam found that the others were still blocking the doorway, but when Sam glared at them, they moved, even Moody.

They watched as the two mystery brothers disappeared into their room down the hall. They couldn't help but wonder what the hell they just witness in that room.

**Woah! This is probably the longest chapter that I've written for this story. I hope the boggart scene was good. I really don't like it, but I guess it will do. So now onto the reviews that I said I would respond to. ^_^**

_**Brotus: **_**Thank you for finding this idea interesting. I have read that crossover already and it is one of my favorite ones, but thanks for recommending it to me.**

_**TheWritingGirl23: **_**I'm glad that you like that I put Demon!Dean in it. I didn't know how people were going to respond to it, but I'm glad you like it. I also understand your issues with the story. I honestly wasn't planning on putting Lucifer in the story, but it just kind of happened, sorry. The reason why they can't go investigate it is because they don't know how to get back home, and they can't really do anything when they have the bodies of teenagers, plus, do you really think that Molly would just let them run off? I made Dean sleep because he is trying to stay as human as possible, but as I said in the beginning of the chapter, I just watched the promo for the new season, so I will be putting in Dean's changes to that character throughout this story also. But don't worry, a lot of things will be explained later in the story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, I apologize for the late update. I know that I said I would try to update this every Wednesday, but this month has been busy for me and I just haven't had the time, so I am sorry. But now that I finally don't have anything happening, I figured that I might as well write another chapter.**

**Here's chapter 6. Finally.**

Chapter 6: In Which Hogwarts Meets the Winchesters

Dean could hear Sam's even breathing in the bed next to his fill the otherwise quiet room. It had only been a few hours since the incident with whatever the hell that was, and Sam had finally fallen asleep. What he saw had shaken him badly and Dean wouldn't be surprised if Sammy woke up the next few nights from nightmares. Dean, though, envied Sam. While Sammy could sleep, Dean was left alone to stare up at the stained ceiling above him. The last few months that he had been a demon, it was getting harder and harder to fall asleep. Dean just figured that it was his demon side letting him know that he doesn't need to waste time sleeping because he doesn't need to sleep anymore, but whatever the reason be, he hasn't told Sammy yet. The last thing Dean needed was for Sam to worry even more about him. Dean was the older brother and it was his job to look after Sam, not the other way around.

Dean huffed and rolled over in an attempt to find a comfortable position and hopefully get some shut eye, not nothing worked. Finally giving up the futile attempts he was making, Dean decided to go down stairs and get something to eat. He may not need food, but pie sure as hell sounds good right about now.

Dean climbed out of his bed, and careful not to wake Sam, snuck to the door. After sticking his head out to make sure no one was in the hall, he slipped out and gently shut the door behind him. The floor beneath him creaked as he made his way past doors that lead into rooms that the other occupants of the house lived in and rooms that had remained empty. It was rather easy for Dean to make it past the doors without waking anyone up (the last thing he needed was the twins waking up and alerting everyone else in the house that he had finally come out of his room). When he got to the stairs, however, he stopped when voiced floated up to him from below. Dean quietly crouched and listened closer to what they were saying.

"-told you not to trust them," Moody said, more like growled actually. "The boys boggarts showed that!"

"Alastor, I told you to stop treating the boys like they are monsters. They're just boys," Mrs. Weasley said. Dean noted that she didn't sound very happy with Moody at all.

"They are monsters!" Moody growled again. "How can you explain what we saw in the room then? You were right there, you got the best look at the boggart."

"I will not stand here and tolerat you calling those boys monsters, Alastor. This is your final warning," Mrs. Weasley said and Dean was surprised to hear anger in her voice.

"Molly, I have to agree with Mad-Eye here," Sirius piped up. "He's right about those boggarts. You know what you saw as well as we do. Those weren't normal boggarts. They talked! Not to mention the feeling in the room when they showed up, especially Sam's."

"What do you mean 'feeling'?" a voice said and Dean recognized it was the geasey haired man, Snape maybe. Dean felt anger rise in him and he actually had to concentrate on keeping his eyes the green that they were supposed to be.

"Well, it was nothing like what I've experienced, even with Harry's boggart," Lupin joined the conversation. "The man that took form, even though it wasn't the real man, I could feel the evil, bloodlust, and hate radiating off of him like heat. The man made you want to cower away in fear. Even the smell of blood dripped off of him. I would honestly say that whoever that man is, he is far worse than Voldemort will ever be."

The room was quiet, and Dean could only guess that the people below him were mulling over what Lupin had just told them. He was right about Lucifer, even down the the horrid smell of blood that followed him around like it was permantly stuck to him. Dean couldn't help but be happy that they had never actually met the Devil in person, especially if a fake version of him made them like this. He chuckled quietly to himself and stood up. He did come all this way for some pie and he wasn't going to let a group of wizards who were scared of him and Sammy stop him. Dean purposefully stomped down the stairs so he wouldn't surprise them like he had before. The group that was in the kitchen below were the same as the group the first night the brothers were hear. They looked up in surprise as Dean came visible on the stairs and stopped at the bottom. He ignored the looks and walked over to Mrs. Weasley.

"Is there still some pie left from the party? I got hungry," Dean asked the red haired woman. She looked confused, but nodded and went to get the left over pie for Dean, who couldn't help but smile at the thought of pie. No matter how much the demon changes him, pie will always be one of his favorite things. Pie and Baby.

Someone suddenly grabbed Dean's shoulder hard and tried to yank him around. Instinct kicked in and Dean's hand instantly flew to where the Blade was hidden in his waistband and he spun around, slicing at the hand that was holding him. Moody wheeled back away from Dean and held his bleeding arm. His uninjured hand quickly reached for his wand and he pointed at Dean, who was crouched in a fighting stance, the Blade protectivly held in front of him. The scared man yelled out some word that sounded like nonsense to Dean and a red light flew out of the end of the stick and towards Dean, who expertly side stepped out of the way. Moody tried to hit him with a spell again, but Dean nimbly dodged again, this time making a move towards Moody. Dean was inches away from the man, the Blade way to close to Moody when his body suddenly froze. Dean's limbs wouldn't move and he was stuck with the Blade in front of him. He was just as surprised as Moody was when he couldn't move.

"What the hell?" Dean yelled, attempting to move again, but couldn't. Everyone heard footsteps above them and Dean could barely see Sam run down the stairs. Sam took in the scene in front of him, which included a group of surprised adults and a frozen Dean, who still had the Blade in his hand. "Sam, come and help me already."

Sam nodded and pushed his way through Sirius and Lupin to get to his brother. When Sam tried to move one of his brother's arms, it wouldn't move. "Dean, what happened?"

"I don't freaking know! One minute I can move, the next I couldn't," Dean mumbled. Sam reached for the Blade, but was surprised when someone grabbed it. He looked up to see the greasey man, Snape, holding the knife carefully in his hand. Dean looked up and glared angrily at the man. "Hey, give that back! It ain't yours!"

"You used it to attack Alastor. You will not be getting it back," Snape said, holding the Blade far enough away from both brothers.

"He provoked me. I wouldn't have attacked him if he hadn't grabbed me first," Dean said, still trying to move.

"I told you people how many time not to trust them. The boy even attacked me with the same knife he used to kill the boggart," Moody declared, now ignoring his hurt arm.

"Oh yes, I heard about the boggart incident," someone knew said and everyone (minus Dean) turned to see Dumbledore now standing in the middle of the room. His eyes twinkled as he raised his wand and waved it at Dean. Dean felt his body unfreeze and would have fallen on his face if Sam hadn't quickly grabbed him. "I am sorry about that, boy, but I couldn't have you killing one of the best members of the Order, now can I."

"What do you want, old man?" Dean demanded, standing back to his feet.

Dumbledore smiled. "I was informed about what happened earlier tonight with you boys and the boggart. I am just curious about it."

"What's a boggart?" Dean asked.

"It's a magical creature that apparantly turns into whatever you fear most," Sam told Dean.

"Yes, you are quite right, by boy. Now, do you mind telling us who those people were that you saw?" Dumbledore said. He gestured for the brothers to sit at the table, but neither one of them moved.

"It isn't any of your business who those people were," Dean snapped, refusing to tell the people what they wanted to know.

"Please, we need to know," Mrs. Weasley asked quietly. "If you boys or anyone else is in danger, we need to know."

"It doesn't matter to you! Just stay the hell out of our issues!" Dean snapped again at the woman, who took a surprised step backwards. Sam smacked Dean in the back of the head.

"Ignore him, he's an idiot sometimes, but he is right. Who those people were does not concern you," Sam said. Dean noticed that his eyes flickered breifly to the corner of the room, and he could only assume that the Lucifer hallucination said something, but Sam was an expert at ignoring him by now. He turned his attention back to the group of adults and said, "We already took care of the men, they can't do anything anymore. Now, we need the, um, knife back."

"I don't think so," Snape said, holding it out of Dean's reach. "We do not know if we can trust you or not anymore."

"Severus, give them back their knife," Dumbledore said. When Snape and Moody made a move to argue, the old man held his hand up to stop them. "The knife belongs to them, and to be fair, Alastor did grab a hold of Dean without permission. Now, give them back the knife."

Snape ground his teeth together and looked like he didn't want to do what he was told, but he did. Dean snached the Blade from the man's hand and stuffed it back into his waistband.

"Now, I believe it is time for everyone to go to bed. We all have a long day tomorrow," Dumbledore said. Dean and Sam left the room as fast at they could, thankful to be away from the witches and wizards. When they got to their room and had it safely locked, Dean suddenly groaned loudly, earning a look from Sam.

"I forgot the pie."

xXxXxX

The next morning was more hectic than when Dean and Sam had to leave a hotel quickly with their dad after a hunt. Kids were running around, grabbing last minute things or things that they just remembered they needed. Luckily, years of travelling prepared the Winchesters for packing quickly. They decided to quickly pack both of their trunks the night before, after they got back to their room. Sam had taken the Blade back from Dean again and had it hidden under the flannel that Mrs. Weasley had gotten him, and Dean had the demon knife underneath his newly shruck leather jacket.

Right now they were waiting in the kitchen, their trunks sitting on the floor next to them. They watched the children and adults alike run around. Mrs. Weasley was after the twins again for something that Dean nor Sam knew about. Thankfully it wasn't much longer before they got to leave for the train station. Mrs. Weasley shrunk everyone's trunks down so they would fit easier into their pockets, and she told them that once they got to the station she would make them the right size again. Then they were off.

It didn't take long to get to the station, and the Winchesters followed the others throught the crowds of people, seeing how neither of them knew where they were going. What surprised them the most though was when they got to plateforms 9 and 10. There was no nine and three-quarters around. The twins saw the brothers confusion and smiled evilly before running towards the brick pillar that had 9 on it. The red heads disappeared through the bricks, making Sam and Dean jump. Slowly, one-by-one, the other children, plus the dog that Sirius turned into, disappeared through the bricks. Finally, Dean, Sam, and Mrs. Weasley were the only ones left. With an encouraging nod from Mrs. Weasley, Dean took a deep breath and ran towards the pillar. He was expecting to hit the wall, but he was greated by the sounds of people running around and the noise of a train. Dean opened his eyes and looked at the throngs of people around him. He saw the rest of the red heads and waited for Sam and Mrs. Weasley to join him. Once they were next to him, they joined the others. The train made another noise and Mrs. Weasley quickly pushed some of the kids to the train.

"Now hurry before you miss the train," Mrs. Weasley said, then she took her wand out and waved it, saying whatever she needed to to make the traveling trunks the right size. Sam and Dean followed the others into the train. The twins disappeared, as did Ron and Hermione, who needed to go to where ever perfects were. That left Harry and Ginny with Sam and Dean. The brothers followed the black haired teen and red haired girl as they looked for a compartment that was big enough for them. In the end, they found one in the back of the train, which only had a round faced boy named Neville Longbottom and a girl named Luna Lovegood, who was reading a newspaper upside down.

"Who are you two? I don't think I've ever seen you before?" the Neville boy asked Sam and Dean as he sat down on one of the seats. Sam looked over at the boy as he handed Dean someone elses trunk to put into the top net of the compartment. Dean's shirt rolled up when he was pushing the trunk where it was supposed to be, showing off some scars that he had accumulated over years of hunting. Neville's eyes widened when he was them. "How did you get those?"

Dean dropped his arms and glared at the boy. "It isn't any of your business."

"Dean, be nice," Sam scolded. "Sorry, excuse my brother. I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean. We're transfer students from America."

"Really? What years are you in?" Luna asked, looking at them over the paper.

"I'm in fourth, and Dean's in fifth," Sam said. Dean sighed and stretched out on his part of the seat.

"I'm going to get some shut eye," Dean mumbled, pulling his jacket off and laying it over his face. Soon, his soft snores floated through the compartment. Sam pulled out his father's journal from Dean's jacket pocket and opened to the page that was about Windegos. Although he had read the journal god knows how many times, it still took his mind off of what the other children in the compartment was saying.

xXxXxX

The train ride was going smoothly as it could. Dean was still asleep, the other kids in the compartment weren't being too annoying, and Lucifer was leaving Sam alone to his reading. Ron and Hermione joined them again. But of course, that stopped. The door was slid open and Sam looked up to see a blonde haired boy and two larger boys on either side of him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry demanded, staring at the blonde boy.

"I would be careful if I was you, Potter, or else I'll be forced to give you a detention," the boy said, smirking and showing off the perfect pin on his robe. "I gotta say, Potter, how does it feel to be second best to a Weasley?"

"Shut up Malfoy, and leave. We don't need a git like you to be here," Harry said again. Sam looked between the boys, then down at Dean, who had started to move.

"Is that really the best you can do, Potter?" Malfoy said with a laugh. "I figured that you would have-"

He was cut off by Dean, who had woken up and angrily punched the blonde in the face. Malfoy stumbled back, holding his bleeding nose in his hands. He looked at Dean in shock, as did the two big boys.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get him!" Malfoy yelled, his voice slightly muffled. The two other boys complied and moved towards Dean. Sam had gotten up, leaving the journal on the seat and joining Dean. One of the boys tried to punch Dean, but he easily ducked and brought his foot up, kicking the kid hard in his gut and sent him to the ground. The other one ran at Dean, but Sam grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. There was a satisfying crack and the kid screamed in pain. Sam pushed him out of the compartment, next to the other two. Malfoy looked at the Winchesters in surprise. "My father will hear about this!"

They took off down the hall, leaving the others to stare at the brothers in surprise. Dean smiled and laughed, clapping Sam on the back.

"Damn Sammy, that was amazing," Dean said. "It sure as hell felt good."

"So, um, we're almost to the school, so we should probably get dressed. Come on Ginny and Luna, let's go find a bathroom to change in," Hermione said. Once the girls left, the boys started to change. Dean refused to, though, no matter what Sam said. He refused to wear a 'dress'.

"Sam, just imagine what Dad would think if he saw you dressed like that?" Dean asked, looking at Sam with a smile on his face.

Sam glared back. "Do you really think that I care what he would have thought of me? I think I made that clear when I left you guys."

"Well, what about Bobby? He would be calling you an 'idjit' right now," Dean said, his smile turning sadder. Sam couldn't help but smile also when he thought of what Bobby would do.

"The train stopped. Is everyone ready?" Hermione said from the outside of the door. Sam and Dean followed the others out of the train, leaving their luggage on the train. They followed the small group to the bank of the lake, where they showed the brothers where to go. The brothers climbed into one of the boats with one other first year, who looked at them with a small hint of fear. The boat suddenly jerked fowards, almost sending Dean tumbling into the lake. As the boat neared where its destination, Sam gasped and nudged Dean, getting his attention and they looked up at the large outline of the castle on the rocks in front of them. The boat they were in came to a stop and they climbed out. Following the other first years, Sam and Dean met an older, stern looking woman at the entrence of the castle. They then followed the woman through the castle and to a pair of large doors. She pushed the doors open and they followed her into a large room. Dean and Sam looked at the four colorful tables and floaring candles in awe. Even Dean seemed to like them a little bit. The group came to a halt.

Dean nodded towards the front of the room, and Sam looked to see a long table with more people sitting at it, two of them being Dumbledore and Snape. Dean glared at both of them. Then, the hat sitting on the stool at the front of the room started, well, _sin_g_ing._ Dean and Sam jumped in union, looking up at the hat in surprise as Lucifer just laughed next to Sam. Once the hat was done, the woman who lead them up started reading names off a list. As the names were being called off, the kid the name belonged to would walk up and sit on the stool while the hat was put on them, and after a short time, the hat would yell off some name and one of the tables would go crazy.

"Now, we have two students left to sort," Dumbledore said once the other first years were sorted and the only ones left were Sam and Dean. "They are transfer students from America."

"Singer, Sam," the woman said, calling Sam's name. Neither brother was used to using Bobby's last name as theirs, but that was the first name that came to their mind when asked what their last name was. They didn't want to use their real last name, just in case.

Sam slowly walked up the the stool and sat down. The hat was put over his head and he couldn't see anything but black.

_My, my, aren't you an interesting one,_ a voice suddenly said in Sam's mind and he jumped. _There is no need to be scared, I will not hurt you._

"Who or what are you?" Sam demanded in his mind, the question directed to the voice in his head.

_I am the hat, young one, _the voice, the hat, said._ I see that you have blocks up in your mind. I must say that is pretty impressive, especially for someone your age, but I am going to need to ask you to put them down for me._

"Why? How do I know that I can trust you?" Sam asked again.

_I have been doing this for as long as I can remember. I am sworn to secrecy, meaning that I cannot tell anyone what I see in your mind, even if I wanted to. Now, please lower the blocks in your mind,_ the hat asked. Sam slowly did what he was asked, and was surprised when he didn't feel anything at all as the hat pocked around in his mind. _I must say that you are quite the interesting one. You are certainly not Slytherin material, and although you would certainly belong fine in Ravenclaw, I believe that the right house for you is-_"Gryffindor!"

The table where Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys sat errupted in noise and Sam hopped off of the stool once the hat was taken off of him. He walked to the Gryffindor table and sat across from Harry. Once the noise had stopped, the woman looked back down at her scroll.

"Singer, Dean," she called and Dean walked up to the stool. He sat down and the hat was put on his head.

_Now, what in the world are you?_

**Okay, so this chapter is finally done. I know that it's probably boring, but it had to be written. I don't really like this chapter either, but it will have to do. Please review, it helps.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, another chapter so soon! So yeah, I decided to write another chapter since this is pretty much the only day I have free this week, and a few reviews said to update soon, which makes me really happy. I love to know that people like this story. On a different note, I can't wait for Friday! I'm going up to ValleyScare in Valleyfair with my sister and I'm really excited! Anyways, onto the chapter.**

Chapter 7: Classes

_ Now, what in the world are you?_

Dean jumped as soon as he heard the voice in his head. He wanted to throw the hat off his head, but that would probably not go down very well with the rest of the people in the room, so he did the next best thing. Dean attempted to push whoever or whatever was talking to him in his head like he did to Snape, but the thing wouldn't move, which only pissed Dean off even more.

"What the hell are you?" Dean demanded, filling his voice with as much venom as he could and sent it towards the voice in his head.

_I think I should be the one asking you that question, _the voice said curiously. Dean froze, his heart beating faster when he realized that whatever was talking to him knew that he was. _Yes, I do know what you are, or at least that you aren't a normal human, maybe not even normal at all. I am curious as to what you are though. Do you mind telling me what you are?_

"Hell no! You tell me what you are?" Dean said. The thing in his head chuckled.

_You haven't noticed yet? I have to say, with what I've been able to see so far, you are almost as bright as your brother, _the voice said, but it must have sensed his anger, because it finally said, _I am the hat that you are currently wearing._

"What? No fucking way are you the hat," Dean snorted.

_You say this, yet I am sure that you have seen things more bizarre than a talking hat, _the 'hat' said to him. _Now, creature, are you going to tell me what you are?_

"Sorry, but I ain't telling you or anyone else. Now just hurry with what you need to do so I can get you off of my head," he said. He had no idea how long he has been sitting on the stool, but he didn't really like having a voice in his head or being stared at by so many kids. God, all he wanted was to go home.

_I will be more than happy to do so, but first you need to open your mind to me. You have the same blockes up as your brother did, but he took them down for me, and I must say, you brothers are not what you seem, or at least he isn't, _the hat explained.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Dean asked suspiciously. After years of hunting, he knew not to trust people, especially voices that talk in your head.

_You have the same worry that your brother did, but do not fret. I am bound to secracy and cannot rely anything that I see in your mind to anyone else, not even to Dumbledore, _the hat said.

Dean finally sighed and said, "Fine, but if I find out that you did tell someone, I swear to god that I will kill you."

_Yes, say whatever you want, _the hat said, and Dean finally opened his mind up, but was careful to keep some of the memories that were to painful away from the hat. Unlike Sam, Dean could feel the hat pick at his memories, and the demon part of him couldn't help but feel anger as the hat looked through his head. It only took a few moments for the hat to gasp in surprise. _W-what are these? They are even worse than your brother's. So much death, you two really aren't who you seem. Not only are you both older than you appear, but you have also seen and done more than anyone else has._

"Yeah, whatever, just hurry up," Dean said, not wanting to listen to the hat anymore.

_You most certainly do not belong in Ravenclaw. You are brave enough to be put in Gryffindor like your brother, but you are also loyal enough to belong to Hufflepuff, _the hat said, but then it stopped, as if to think. _What is this? I find darkness lurking down in your soul, too much darkness to belong to a Hufflepuff. I see that you have yet to inform your brother about your changes, in body and feeling. So muck darkness that will rear its head soon. I know the perfect house for you. The house that will best suit the darkness in your soul is- _

"Slytherin!"

xXxXxX

Sam heard Hermione gasp from across the Gryffindor table. He looked up at her confused and asked, "What's the matter?"

"I can't believe that Dean got put in Slytherin. He seemed so, well, nicer than the other Slytherin," Hermione said.

"I knew we couldn't trust him. I just knew it," Ron said, quickly taking his chance to accuse Dean of somethinng, and that only angered Sam.

"Ronald, just because he was put in Slytherin doesn't mean that we can't trust him," Heriome said to Ron. "It just means that we have to be more careful around him."

"What's the big deal about him being put into Slytherin? It just seems like another house to me," Sam asked. Ron and Harry looked at him like he was crazy.

"Just another house?" Ron exclaimed. "Slytherins are all bloody gits who think that they're better than everyone."

"That doesn't sound like Dean," Sam muttered. There was noway that Dean thought of himself as better than anyone else. Sam knew that Dean always put others before himself, risking his happiness for that of his friends and family.

"I'm sorry to tell you Sam, but there has to be a reason why he was put in that house. Maybe it isn't because of whether or not Dean thinks of himself as better than others, but it because he has some sort of darkness in him. Slytherin are cunning, and are good at lying, so mabye that is why you had no idea about Dean," Hermione said. She saw the look on his face and said, "I am really sorry Sam, I knew that you and Dean were close."

Sam ignored her, instead looking up at where Dean was just getting off the stool. The table across the Hall had errupted in applause, and Dean sauntered his way over to the table with a lazy smile on his face. He sat down at the table and some of the other Slytherins patted him on the back and welcomed him the their house. Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam, and his smile faultered slightly when he saw Sam's accusing look that was directed towards him. Dean quickly turned back to his empty plate and housemates..

"To our newcomers, welcome," Dumbledore called out over the room, catching both Dean's and Sam's attention. To out old hands, welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

Food suddenly filled the tables, making both brothers jump, earning them both odd looks from their respected house mates. Dean shook the surprise off and went for the food immediantly, pilling different things onto his plate. Sam used more manners, picking a few things and putting them on his plate. It didn't take long for either brother to get used to the people that they were possibly going to be spending the next few months with.

xXxXxX

Dean was halfway through his third slice of cherry pie when the food suddenly disappeared, taking the unfinished pie with it. Dean let out an angry huff and looked up at the old man, who was standing up again.

"Now that we have all been fed and watered, there are a few announcements that I need to make. The forest in out of bounds to students. Mr. Filch would also like me to tell you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes," Dumbledore said to the students. He have two changes in staffing this year. We are very pelased to welcome back Professor Grubby-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, out new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Dean looked up at the table and his eyes were instantly drawn to the horrible looking thing dressed in pink. The thing that called itself a woman was far from that. (_"I gotta say, that thing is a lot uglier than any demon down in Hell," _Lucifer kindly added to Sam.) Considering everything that Dean had seen, that thing was certainly on the top of the most disgusting things that he had ever seen.

"Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the-" Dumbledore began again, but he was interrupted by a _hem, hem_. Dumbledore stopped and looked over at the thing in pink, who obviously wanted to talk. Dumbledore gestured for her to talk, probably knowing that it wouldn't shut up until it said what it wanted. As soon as the pink creature started talking, Dean zoned out. He could barely handle Sam talking about boring stuff, there was no way he was going to listen to whatever the pink thing had to say. He felt someone elbow him and brought him back to the world of the living. Dean looked over at Blaise Zabini, a fellow fifth year Slytherin.

"Come on Dean, it's time to head to the common rooms," Blaise said.

Dean nodded and followed the rest of the Slytherin out of the Hall. Unlike the other housed, Dean noticed that the Slytherin were heading deeper into the castle. They finally stopped in front of a wall down in the dungeons of the castle and one of the Slytherin said something that Dean couldn't quite hear and the door leading the the Slytherin Dungeons opened. Dean started at awe before slowly following the others into the room. It was dark, with a fireplace, a few chairs, and green decore that had the Slytherin crest on it. Dean followed Blaise to where he assumed the boys' rooms were. Dean found his name pretty easily, and he noticed that he was sharing a room with Blaise, some kids names Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Harper, and Draco Malfoy.

Dean followed Blaise into their room and as soon as the door was closed, he heard a voice say, "What? We have to share a room with that thing?"

Dean looked up and saw an all to familiar head of blonde hair. He sighed when he noticed the blonde that he punched on the train. He was surprised though that his face was healed already. "Look, Blondie, as long as you don't bother me, I won't bother you. It's as simple as that."

"Whatever, just stay the hell away from me," the Blondie, Draco, said. He went to the bed that Dean assumed was his. Dean rolled his eyes and went over to the last bed, which he noticed had his trunk sitting at the end of it. Dean opened the tunk and yanked out a pair of sweat pants that he found to wear as pajamas. Dean carefully took his leather jacket off and traped it over the trunk with care. Next he switched his pants for the sweats and stuffed the jeans in the trunk also, careful not to let the demon knife show, which he quickly put under his pillow. Finally he stripped off his shirt, leaving his upper body bare. He turned to find the other occupants of the room staring at him. "What?"

"How did you get all those scares, mate?" Harper asked, staring at the multiple scares on Dean's chest and arms. "The hand shaped one is cool man."

"It's none of your business," Dean growled and slipped into the bed, mostly to avoid the stares he was getting. Dean wrapped the quilt tightly around his shoulders. He closed his eyes, but he had a feeling that he wasn't going to get much sleep.

xXxXxX

Sure enough, Dean was right. Last night was another sleepless night, and Dean was grouchy the next morning. He still refused to wear a robe, opting for jeans, a plain black shirt, and his trusty leather jacket. He had made his way down to the Great Hall somehow without any help, which was an accomplishment on his part. He was the first one in the Hall, minus the teachers, and he was happy to see that there was already food on the table. Although his demon part kept trying to make the food he ate taste revolting, he kept on eating.

"Well, I'm surprised," someone said from behind him and Dean looked over his shoulder. Standing behind him was a boy that he recognized as a fellow fifth year Slytherin. He smiled down at Dean. "Sorry if I surprised you, it's just that for all the years I've been here, I'm usually the first one up."

"Well, looks like you won't be anymore," Dean said with a smirk.

The boy laughed. "Yeah, looks like it. Mind if I sit down?"

Dean gestured to the seat next to him. "Go right ahead."

"Thanks." The boy sat down and started to fill his plate with food. "I'm Decan Mills."

"Dean," Dean replied, turning his attention back to the food on his plate. They sat and ate in silence as the Hall began to slowly fill with other students. Dean finally noticed Sam walk in with Harry and company, and Dean stood up. He made his way around the tables and towards the Gryffindor table. He got a lot of wierd looks as he sat down next to Sam. "Hey Sam, I need the Blade."

Sam swollowed his food and turned to Dean with a full on bitch face. "Really Dean? I already told you that you aren't getting it."

"Come on Sam, I really need it. Since we don't see each other all day now, I need the Blade. You know that you can't use it and we never know when we'll need it," Dean pleaded with Sam.

"I already said no, Dean, and that's that," Sam said and it was obvious to Dean that his brother won't move on the matter, which pissed Dean off. He brought his fist down hard on the table, making a dent in it and echoing around the Hall, quieting it.

"Whatever. It's your funeral," Dean growled and stood up. He turned and stomped back to the Slytherin table and took his seat next to Decan again.

"Well, that was interesting, but I could have told you how well that would have went before you did anything," Decan said. Dean was still pissed, but he looked over at Decan in confusion. "Well, it's known in all of Hogwarts that the Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other. I gotta say though, it's pretty unusual for siblings to be sorted into the two houses, especially if they are as close of age as you two are."

"Whatever," Dean muttered. "What are we going to do now anyways? I don't feel like sitting here all day."

Just as he said this, Snape seemed to float over to their table. He started to hand out pieces of paper and Dean looked down at his. He quickly figured out that this was his schedule. He quickly looked it over:

Study of Ancient Runes

Herbology

Double Divination

Double Defense Against the Darks Arts

"Hey, we have the same schedule," Decan said, looking at Dean's schedule over his shoulder. "Come on, I'll show you around."

xXxXxX

The day was relativly boring until it came to Divination. Dean followed Decan to the tower that where the class was and he climbed the ladder behind Decan. He heard his friend huff when he saw that their were Gryffindors in the class and he picked a table furthest away from them. Dean sat down next to him, ignoring the glares and looks that he was getting from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Finally, the teacher showed up and Dean couldn't help but think that the woman was a little crazy, just from the way she looked.

"Good day," Professor Trelawney said in a dreamy way. She looked from person to person as she continued. "And welcome back to Divination. I have, of course, been following-"

She suddenly stopped when her eyes found Dean's. She stared at him, almost looking afraid. Finally, with a different voice, said, "You, born under Uranus, boy who is not a boy, but instead a monster. Your life in is danger, as is the life of anyone close to you. Change is happening and it is not good. Darkness rises and will soon take over. Be careful, death will come for you."

The Professor suddenly shook her head and looked at Dean, saying, "Sorry, did I say something to you?"

"No Professor, you didn't," Dean quickly said, trying to stay calm. Professor Trelawney nodded with a smile and began where she left off before she saw Dean.

"What was that about?" Decan whispered, leaning over to Dean.

"Who knows, she seems a little crazy," Dean lied. Decan nodded, but still looked curious. Dean turned his attention back to the teacher.

xXxXxX

Dean followed Decan to the DADA room, his last class of the day. Dean was ready for classes to be done already. As they walked into the classroom, Dean noticed that it was most of the same group that was in Divination with him, and he sighed. He sat down next to Decan at a table and waited for the teacher to show up.

"Well, good afternoon!"

Dean felt dread and frustration as he turned to look at the pink monster that was making its way up to the front of the classroom. Yup, this was going to be a long class.

**So, this chapter is finally done. Sorry if the classes were wrong or anything, I don't know them very well, but I tried. I do hope you all liked this chapter and pleae review if you did.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY! I don't know about you, but I'm really excited for Halloween. It's the only time that I can do my special effects makeup and other people can see it. Anyways, now that October is pretty much over, my life is a lot hectic, so I will hopefully be able to update more. Thank you for all the reviews and follows/favorites.**

**So, what's everyone doing for Halloween if you celebrate?**

**I'm going to walk around town with my friend. Okay, enough babbling, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 8: The Big, Pink Bitch

_"Well, good afternoon!"_

Dean stared at the pink abomination that stood at the front of the room. Now that she wasa little closer to Dean, he could really tell that she was definantly the most disgusting thing that he has ever seen. Decan made a gagging sound quietly next to Dean, causing him to chuckle. The Pink Bitch heard him and sent him a disgusted look, but she didn't say anything to him. She waited a few moments as if she was waiting for more people to say good afternoon back, but no one even opened their mouths.

"Tut, tut, that won't do, now will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.'One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," the class said back to her in almost perfect union. Dean, on the other hand, leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to do as the Pink Bitch told him to. He noticed that Decan didn't say anything either.

"That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please," Professor Umbridge said. Everyone cast confused looks around the room, but did what they were told, even Dean, not that he even had his wand out in the first place. He refused to touch the thing unless he absolutly needed to. Pink Bitch then turned back to the blackboard, took out her own wand, and tapped the board with it, the words '_Defense Against the Dark Arts: A Return to Basic Principles'_ appearing on it.

"Now, your teaching has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it? The constant change of teachers, whom have not followed the Ministry-approved curriculum, had resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year. You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please," Pink Bitch rattled on and tapped the blackboard again, the words changing.

_Course Aims:_

_ 1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_ 2. Learing to recognize situations in whic defensive magic can legally be used._

_ 3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

The rest of the class hastilly copied down what was on the board, but Dean still refused to move. Decan didn't make a move to start writing either, with made Dean happy. At least he wasn't the only non-brainwashed kid in this school.

"Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?" Professor Pink Bitch asked once most of the class was done copying down what she told them to. No one said anything. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply 'Yes, Professor Umbridge' or 'No, Professor Umbridge.' So, has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory _by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge."

"Good," Pink Bitch said. "I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."

Dean rolled his eyes as Professor Umbridge turned around to sit at her desk. He noticed that she was watching them way to closely for his comfort. Decan had taken out his book and began to read it, much to Dean's dismay. Well, apparently he was the only non-brainwashed kid in this place. Dean brought his hand up to scratch his nose, but other than that he made no move to do anything that the Pink Bitch asked him to. Instead he stared right back at her, as if to tell her that there was no way in hell that he was going to listen to her. Pink Bitch's eyes passed right over him and looked at Hermione, who had her hand in the air for the last few minutes.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" Professor Umbridge asked Hermione.

"Not about the chapter, no," the girl said, impressing Dean. He took the last remark back, he really wasn't the only non-brainwashed kid. Hermione was in the same boat as him.

"Well, we're reading just now. If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," Hermione said, not giving up.

"And your name is-?"

"Hermione Grander."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," Pink Bitch said.

"Well, I don't," Hermione said, matter-of-fact. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

Pink Bitch let out a short laugh that contained no humor. "_Using_ defensive spells? Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that woudl require you to _use _a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron said loudly, causing Dean to let out a small smile. He was starting to like the little trio even more.

"Students rais their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr.-?"  
>"Weasley," Ron said and threw his hand in the air. Pink Bitch smiled even wider, turned away from him. Both Hermione and Harry raised their hands as well. When Pink Bitch saw Harry, she ignored him and instead looked at Hermione after a moment.<p>

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wish to ask something else?"  
>"Yes. Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?" Hermione asked. Dean continued to watch the amusing little verbal battle between teacher and students.<p>

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" Pink Bitch asked sweetly.

"No, but-"  
>"Then I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and sleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way-"<p>

"What use is that?" Harry said, finally joining the conversation as well. "If we're goind to be attacked it won't be in a-"

"_Hand, _Mr. Potter!" Pink Bitch demanded. Harry did just that, but she turned away from him, but even more people raised their hands. Pink Bitch turned to someone that Dean thought was named Dean also, but he wasn't entirely sure. "And your name is?"

"Dean Thomas." Yup, same name as him. Great.

"Well, Mr. Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" the kid asked. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk-free -"

"I repeat," Pink Bitch said, the sweetness in her voice sounding like it was becoming a little more forced, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but -," the kid started to say, but Pink Bitch interupted him.

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school, but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed, not to mention," she said with another chuckle, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin," the kid with the same name as Dean angrily said, "he was the best we ever -"

_"Hand_, Mr. Thomas! As i was saying, you have been introduced to spells that have been compex, inappropriate to your age group, and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day -"

"No we haven't," Hermione interjected, "we just -"

_"Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!"_ Pink Bitch demanded angrily. Hermione thrusted her hand into the air, but Professor Pink Bitch had already turned away from her. Dean sighed, finally having enough of this stupid fight. Neither side knew what ture attacks were, but at least the kids had a better idea of it than the Pink Bitch, which amused Dean to no end.

"God, you really don't know shit, do you?" Dean said loudly, still leaning comfortable back in his chair. All attention turned to the new voice in the room and Pink Bitch finally looked at him.

"Language, Mr. -?"

Dean ignored her, instead continuing at saying what he had started. "So, yeah, you are probably right when you say that we won't be attacked in your class, but what about outside this room?"

"Well, I can assure you that kids like yourself will not be attacked anytime soon, Mr. -?" Pink Bitch said, still trying to get Dean's last name out of him. What she just said caused Dean to roll his eyes at her blind stupidity.

"It doesn't matter who old you are, there are always things out there who will try to kill you, and some of them aren't even wizards, or whatever the hell a Dark wizard is," Dean said, finally sitting up straighter. "Everyone should be ready to defend themselves agains things out there that want to hurt them, and if one of them dies because you didn't teach them what they needed to be taught, then their death is on your hands."

"Again, I can assure you Mr. Singer," Pink Bitch said, seeming to have finally found his name, "that there is nothing out there that has any desire to hurt children like yourself, certainly not in the castle. You do not have to worry."

"Like hell I don't!" Dean angrily said, standing up from his chair with such force that he knocked it over. He was starting to get pissed off at the Pink Bitch and how totally stupid she was.

"Mr. Singer, sit down right now!" Pink Bitch demanded furiously.

"Like hell I will! You just don't get it, do you? You've probably been sheltered your whole life from what's really out there. You have no god damn right to be standing up there 'teaching' kids how to defend themselves. Hell, you've probably never even had your life threatened! Cause let me tell you, if you did, you'd be 'teaching' a hell of a lot differently right now," Dean snapped at her. He could feel the blackness of the demon leak into the corners of his eyes, but he was to angry to do anything about it.

"As I was informed, you are from America, are you not?" Pink Bitch said, her fake sweetness leaking back into her voice. "You do not know how the Ministry runs over here, and I do not like having such accusations pinned towards myself. A child like yourself has had no experience with fighting, certainly not for your life, and I will not stand here and let someone like that tell me how to do my job. Now, sit back down."

"I've never fought for my life?" Dean roared so loud that everyone in the room jumped and moved away from him. They could pratically feel the bloodlust radiating off of the teenager. Dean had his eyes trailed on Professor Umbridge, letting her feel the full wrath of his rage. "I have been fighting since I was four. I don't even know how many fucking times I've come close to dying, or how many people have tried to kill me. My best friend, father, hell, my whole family has tried to kill be at some point in time, but I'm still here, and got the scars to prove them! I can speak from experience that hands on teaching is a hell of a lot more useful when in counts than reading fucking books all the time."

The room was quiet after Dean's loud outburst. He was breathing hard, catching his breath as he continued to glare at Pink Bitch, who finally said, "Twenty points from Slytherin and detention, Mr. Singer. Come up here and get this note to bring to Professor Snape. Now."

Dean ground his teeth together, but went up to Pink Bitch's desl to grab the note she had written. He glared at her the whole time as he grabbed the note and finally turned away. Dean didn't bother to grab his thinks as he walked past, head high, and kicked the classroom door open, letting it slam loudly behind him. Dean stalked down the hall and to the dungeons where Professor Snape's room was. After taking a deep breath, Dean knocked on the door.

"Come in," Snape's voice said, and Dean opened the door. Snape looked up from his desk and was vaguely surprised when he saw Dean. "What do you need?"

"Pink Bi- I mean, Professor Umbridge told me to take this to you," Dean said, handing the pink piece of parchment to the professor and sitting down in one of the chairs that sat in front of his desk. Snape read over the piece of paper and raised an eyebrow.

"You have detention with Professor Umbridge for a week because of, as she put it, 'desrespecting a teacher and making obsured accusations.' I have never had a Slytherin get a detention on the first day of classes," Snape said, setting the note down. "What did you to do cause this?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "It wasn't my fault! She wasn't teaching right and all I did was tell her that. Apparently she doesn't take criticism very well."

"Well, you will need to go to these detentions, I can't do anything about it. Now, leave. Go back to the common rooms, seeing how it is probably not the best decision to send you back to class," Snape said, gesturing with his hand for Dean to leave. He stood up and left the room, letting the door close by itself behind him. After a few guesses, he finally got the right password. Dean walked into the common room and flopped down on the couch in front of the fireplace. He closed his eyes and, to his surprise, fell asleep.

xXxXxX

Dean was woken up by someone shaking him. His eyes snapped open and he found himself looking at the face of Decan.

"I was wondering where you disappeared to after you left DADA," he said, moving back to Dean could sit up. "After you left, Harry started to talk about You-Know-Who, and he got detention along with you. I gotta say, that was the most entertaining class that I had ever had."

"Yeah, whatever," Dean mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Did that stuff really happen? You know, about people trying to kill you?" Decan asked, sounding slightly hesitant. Dean glared up at him.

"Don't want to talk about it. I shouldn't have said what I did in class, just don't bring it up anymore," Dean said as he stood up. "Is it time for dinner yet?"

"Oh yeah, we should head down." The two of them left the common room and headed to the Great Hall. When they walked into the Great Hall, it fell silent as the other students stared at Dean. Apparently word about what Dean had said got around pretty quickly. Dean ignored the stares and sat at the table, across from Draco, and began to pile food on his plate. He had just started to eat when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to look at Sam, who was standing behind him.

"Dean, can I talk to you?" Sam asked.

"I don't want to talk right now, Sammy. Go back to your table," Dean said, shaking Sam's arm off of his shoulder and turning back to his food. Sam tried to talk to him again, but Dean kept ignoring him. Sam finally gave up and walked back to the Gryffindor table.

Dean looked up at the table and saw Pink Bitch glaring at him, and he just glared back. He really wasn't ready for detention tomorrow.

**Chapter 7, done! I really hope that you liked the little argument between Dean and Umbridge (or as he calls her, the Pink Bitch). It was fun to write it and I'm sorry if you didn't like it, I just thought that if the two of them would ever argue, Dean would get right up in her face. I am also sorry for any spelling errors that I may have missed, it's just that my brother and his friend kept distracting me. Anyways, thanks for reading and remember to review! Bye!**


End file.
